Tribulation to Mitigation
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: PART I - TRIBULATION - Ten years of pain locked up in the recess of her heart, now it all came tumbling out and she begins to fall. Who will be there to catch her when she does? BV PART II - MITIGATION - Let the healing begin...
1. Part I One

Tribulation  
R   
Ryo Angel  
  
BLOOD, DEPRESSION, STRONG SUCIDAL DESCRIPTION. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
.  
.  
  
She looked at the shiny new blade in her hand and grinned vacantly. Striping down in front of   
mirror, she stared at her near-translucent skin. Sharp jagged cuts ran from neck to her ankles,   
some long, some sharp. Some were cut deep, and some were made like little tattoos; spiraling   
designs that wound themselves around her arm, coming to a stop at the center of her wrist where   
her blood vassals ran. "Pretty little cuts..." She whispered. The sharp blade in her hand gleamed   
and sang as she brought it to the bottom of her collarbone and pressed lightly, small droplets of   
crimson appeared like teardrops, trickling down her left breast and divided between her aureoles.  
  
She began to drag the blade across, making short deep cuts - like a staccato of lines. Trails of   
crimson blood fell and continued to run down her inner left thigh, stinging her as they hit the fresh   
marks made the day before. "Such a pretty red..." She sighed as she wiped the tip of her blade on   
her inner right thigh, peeling away the scabs that were starting to form and she gasped at the   
erotic feelings of pain and pleasure as ruby trails of blood started falling. "Mmmmm..." She   
shivered before laying the blade down on her drawer and covering it up with a purple grinning   
bear. Staring at the mirror before her, she wiped one hand over the newborn cuts and looked at   
her hand. Without thinking, her pink tongue darted out and licked it. "Sweet..." She whispered and   
almost sighed with disappointment as the droplets slowed and the wounds began to heal.   
  
Rummaging around, she found what she was looking for and sprayed at her wounds, causing   
them to close up quickly and painfully. She hissed with pleasure as she threw on an old t-shirt   
and long jeans. Pressing a button on her bracelet and necklace that caused her body to shift and   
take on a healthy appearance, she made her way downstairs with a smile, the vacant look in her   
eyes can only be detected if you were looking closely. "Morning Mom! Dad!" She gave them both   
a kiss, "Isn't Vege-head here yet? I thought he would have already broken the..."   
  
KABAAM!  
  
"There we go." She smirked as the door slammed and Vegeta stood there in all his glory, angry   
scars ran about his chest and arms. A scowl was placed on his face and he glared at the laughing   
blue-haired woman.  
  
"Woman..." He began, stepping towards her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She yawned, "I'll get to it A SAID P." She sat down and began to eat breakfast. A   
growl emitted from the Saiyen Prince as he stood over her. Without looking up, she continued,   
"As Soon As I Damn Please."   
  
"You will do it now, Woman!" Vegeta growled as he grabbed her arm, his eyes narrowing when   
she winced in pain. Letting go of her, he walked away. "After breakfast. I expect it done before   
lunch." His stony glare was met with bored eyes.   
  
"Get over yourself, Prince." She yawned, "I bow down to no one." She gave him an once-over,   
before turning back to her breakfast. "Especially one such as you, Vegeta, Prince of Nothing."  
.  
.  
.  
  
Ring around the rosies,  
Pockets full of posies,  
Ashes, ashes,  
We all fall down.  
  
Ring around the rosies,  
Pockets full of posies,  
Ashes, ashes,  
We all fall down...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"We all fall down..." She sang in a ghostly voice as she traced the open wound with her sharp   
nails. "Weeping and crying, my life falls down..." Staring at the red substance dripping   
downwards, she smiled. "Pretty, pretty..." A door slams downstairs, pulling her from her trance   
and she quickly pushed her hand underneath the running water, wincing slightly as the iciness   
stung her.   
  
"Woman!"   
  
She whirled around, pushing her chin upwards in defiance, "What do you want, Vege-head?" She   
asked, pulling her long-sleeve shirt downwards to cover the wound.  
  
Vegeta frowned at her, sniffing the air, "Blood." He accused her.   
  
"Psycho." She moved to brush past him, but he suddenly took hold of her wrist, his eyes   
narrowed to small slits when he came in contact with a wet sticky substance. "Let go of me!" She   
cried, her eyes showing pain and lust.  
  
Pulling her close to him, he pushed her sleeves up, his entire body tensed when he saw the   
wound. "What happened?"   
  
"It's an old wound." She insisted, but she knew that he didn't buy it. Deep in her subconscious   
mind, she was relieved that someone found out, even if it WAS Vegeta.  
  
He released her, his eyes boring into hers. Breaking contact, she skittered off, but not before she   
heard him mutter, "Don't die on me, Woman."  
.  
.  
.  
  
This little life of mine...  
I'm going to let it die...  
Let it die, let it die...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Her elbow sat on the arm of her chair and she studied her scars with indifference. On her lap was   
a sharp blade. "Let it die..." She sang softly, gripping the handle. The tip of the knife touched her   
arm and she traced the scars on her arm. One on top of the other, loops and squares. When she   
came to the bottom, she traced them again coming up, down, up, each time pressing the blade   
deeper, a glazed look over her face. Vaguely she was aware of what she was doing. Inside, she   
was screaming at herself to stop, but she wasn't in possession of her body anymore. Anger   
swelled up and she brought the knife up, her body tensed. Blood dripped down her arm, past her   
elbow and formed a small pool at the base of her chair. Just as she was about to bring the knife   
down to end her life, she was striked down, the knife knocked out of her hand.  
  
"Damn Woman." She heard a growl before the world disappeared.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She was swimming in a sea of blue when she woke, bubbles came up from either side of her   
head, and her eyes felt as heavy as lead. When she got them open, she looked straight into a   
pair of black eyes. Vegeta.  
  
"Stupid Woman." He growled under his breath. "What were you thinking?" He had stripped her   
down and for a second he was confused by her healthy looking skin and when he took off her   
jewelry and her skin reverted to her normal state, he was aghast. Scars upon scars, her pale   
body was filled with them. Many were made a few millimeters next to her veins and cut very   
deeply too. He had almost cried when he saw them. Quickly putting her in the regeneration   
chamber, he stayed there with her for days, leaving only when he needed food. Her parents,   
luckily, were called away for some emergency and were spared the pain.   
  
A loud beeping sound gave her the all clear and the water began to drain. Vegeta stood up when   
she took off the oxygen mask, a large white towel in his arms. When she came out, he   
immediately grabbed her and wrapped her in it, toweling her off, not a word exchanged. She   
stood there when he dressed her in a white silk kimono and led her to her room. "Why?" She   
finally asked when she sat down, her head tilted up to him, but her eyes unfocused.   
  
He couldn't look at her, the scars were still there, glaring at him. "Could ask the same of you,   
Woman." He retorted.  
  
She looked down at her wrists, hundreds of scars laid there for her to see. "I was in pain." She   
answered hollowly, "It helped."  
  
Vegeta only shook his head, "Stupid Woman." He said to her, letting out a deep sigh.   
  
She looked back up to him, "Your turn." She asked again, "Why?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He continued to stare into her empty gaze and   
saw his soul. "I needed someone to fix the GR." He scowled, "Couldn't just let you die!"  
  
She nodded, "Okay." She stood and walked over to the drawer and opened it, feeling the bottom   
for her knives. Frowning slightly, she knelt down and looked up only to find it empty.  
  
"I searched the room."   
  
She nodded again. "Okay."  
  
Vegeta wanted her to say something. To scream at him like she usually did. But she just knelt   
there, her hands on her lap. "You're going to eat." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.   
  
"Okay." She stood up and followed him to the stairs. When he felt her stop, he looked at her and   
saw her titled gaze down the long flight of stairs. Immediately, he took her hand.   
  
"Come on." He pulled her down, keeping a firm grip on her. Slowly, they made their way   
downstairs, her movements pliable. Sitting her down on a chair, he placed a bowl of chicken soup   
in front of her, "Eat." He told her, handing her a spoon.  
  
She slowly spooned some soup into her mouth, swallowing everything whole. "I won't kill   
myself." She told him as she ate, "I just needed comfort."  
  
He remained silent as he tensely watched her, ready to stop her if she tried anything.   
  
"We've dated for ten years. When I first saw him with another woman, I was angry and didn't   
look... the knife grazed my hand." She held it up for her to see. A small white line that started just   
below her index finger. "After that, every woman I seen him with, I added another scar, like a   
tally. After we dated for three years, he rather be in another woman's bed than mine. He never   
touched me." She said all this casually, as if one was inquiring the weather.  
  
Vegeta didn't need to ask whom she was referring to. Yamcha always was a cheating bastard.   
But why tell him?   
  
"He broke up with me finally. He said it was my fault that drove him away. I was always moody.   
Always secretive. He wanted someone who wouldn't brood so much." She blinked and in that   
millisecond, something broke inside of her and when she opened her eyes, she began to cry.   
"Why?!" She pushed everything off the table, the glass bowl laid shattered on the floor,   
everything was shattered, much like her heart.   
  
Vegeta flinched when she turned her gaze on him. He could see the pain in them, the anguish.   
Years of tears came rushing out. "I cried oceans of crimson life for him!" She screamed, getting   
up and overturning the table. "OCEANS!" Anger welled up in her, she needed release. She needed   
the pain. Wildly, she looked around for something, anything. Her eyes fell upon the shattered   
glass and blindly, she made her way there, but Vegeta beat her to it, grabbing onto her wrists and   
pulled her to him.   
  
"He's not worth it!" He growled as she tried to wrench free, but he held her with an iron grip. "No   
man is worth that!"  
  
Her heart sped up and she shook her head uncontrollably, "No! No! No!" She cried, "I need it! I   
need the comfort! The solace!" Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and stained the silk   
kimono. "Let me go!" She screamed, attempting to bite him on the wrist. He tensed as a small   
stream of scarlet appeared, small drops dripping to the floor like raindrops. She pulled away,   
blood on the side of her mouth, her breathing harsh, "Let go of me." She pleaded with him, the   
tears still coming, "It hurts!" She sobs, "It burns inside of me!" Her body shook from the full   
impact of her released emotions. Her body tensed, whimpers escape as she tried to seal the   
emotions away again, to lock them up. But the glass bottles that held them were shattered. She   
couldn't retreat anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
=================================  
===================================  
=================================  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Her cries carried themselves to his room. He tried to bury his head under his pillow, clamping his   
hands over his ears, reciting an ancient verse of his people, trying to drown out the screams of   
pain that vibrated in his room. He would not cry. He would not allow himself to cry. Moments later,   
a slave came into his room. She was dressed scantily in a translucent white and red, highlighting   
her green skin. "Prince Vegeta." She bowed respectfully, "King Vegeta requests attendance in his   
room." Her voice shook slightly when she heard the slight rustle of sheets as the eight-year-old   
prince dressed hurriedly and followed her down the corridor to the abhorrent room of the king.   
  
He entered the room hesitantly, flinching when he smelt the nauseating stench of blood. "Father."   
He hailed respectfully, his throat constricting painfully when his eyes landed on the beaten and   
bruised body of his mother on the bed. But he dare not go to her or even acknowledge her   
presence. But at the same time, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bleeding wounds on her   
naked body. Open wounds were already closing painfully, forming puffy scars that would forever   
be a part of her.   
  
King Vegeta regarded his son with a calculating gaze, "You have been neglecting your studies."   
He stated in a low voice, infamous for dealing out punishments. The young Vegeta did not speak,   
he dare not. "As the future king of Vegeta-sei, one must be skilled in all ways of a conqueror as   
well as a warrior." The king went on, "One must be cunning and resourceful," His cool voice   
turned accusing, "And you have been neglecting your studies!"  
  
"Father! I..." Vegeta didn't have any time to finish his sentence as the felt the stinging backside of   
his father's hand.  
  
"I have not given you permission to speak!" His father thundered. "Strip."   
  
With trembling hands, Vegeta unclothed himself, revealing a small masculine body that seemed   
unfitting for an eight-year-old. Scars of all varieties adorned his naked flesh; many had been an   
endowment from King Vegeta himself. He braced himself for the stinging pain that was sure to   
come. Not a sound escaped his mouth through his father's administrations.  
  
Painfully he pulled on his clothes and hobbled back to his room, his father's instructions   
imprinted in his mind. Collapsing on his bed, he fell into a deep sleep. When he woke, his wounds   
were cleaned and his head was resting on his mother's lap. She was combing his hair, singing a   
soft lullaby that he faintly recognized. "How are you, Vegeta?" She asked him, still combing his   
long raven colored hair.   
  
Vegeta twisted so that he could look at her face, "I'm fine, Mother." He told him as his hand   
explored her cheek, "He hurt you again." He stated. "Why did you let him?" Vegeta had heard   
rumors that his mother was the most powerful Saiyen in Vegeta-sei, the only to become the   
legendary and that's the reason she was picked to become queen.  
  
She smiled tenderly at him and shook her head, "It doesn't matter, little one." She stroked his   
cheek, "You've acquired my healing skills... I'm sorry."  
  
He sat up and looked at her with childish innocence, "Why?"  
  
She smiled and kissed his forehead, "It's nothing, little one." Her obsidian eyes looked troubled,   
but still she smiled. She stood, adjusting the folds of her white dress. Taking Vegeta's hand, she   
walked through the corridors to the lower levels of the castle and headed straight into the training   
grounds. "See that no one disturbs us." She ordered. "Not even the king himself."  
  
The guards blanched at the last command, but the spark of fire from her eyes had them all   
nodding. To anger the king means certain death. To anger the queen means a fate worse than   
death.   
  
"Mother, why are we here?" Vegeta asked in confusion. His mother had never trained him before.   
It was forbidden by the king.  
  
His mother had already shed her robe and started stretching. "Do you know why it was forbidden   
for me to train you, Vegeta?" She asked in a serious tone.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, frowning when his mother motioned for him to start in his own stretches.   
  
"It was because your father was afraid of my abilities. You show great promise, having already   
acquired my healing abilities, I wonder what else you have acquired." She stood up - back   
straight, head high - the image of a powerful queen.   
  
"I don't understand, Mother."  
  
Her hard gaze softens, "I am only a half ling, Vegeta." She told him, "Half saiyen."  
  
"Then what's the other half?" Vegeta walked to her as he beckoned.  
  
"A mixture of ancient earthlings. Rulers of the universe." She began a series of slow intricate   
movements and motioned for Vegeta to do the same. "They are the magicians, the kings, the   
queens, the fighters, the educators, the healers." Her movements grew faster and faster and she   
lashed out against Vegeta who barely managed to block it. She viciously attacked him and he   
tried desperately to block them, but in the end, she landed a kick in his abdominal. She looked   
down at him with a distant gaze, her voice harsh and biting. "As a warrior, you must never   
hesitate to hurt anyone who harms you. Even if you loved them." She motioned for him to get up.  
  
Biting back his tears, he stood and takes up a stance, but she shook her head. "Follow my   
motions." Again, she launched into another series of movements, this time they were fast pace.   
"Counter using the combination I showed you." She told him as she once again began to attack   
him. This time, he was faster, using her momentum to throw her against the wall.  
  
"Mother!" He cried, running to her, but she held him at bay, a smile on her lips.   
  
"Did you see what I had just done?" She asked, referring to her attacks.  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly. "Good. Give me your hands and close your eyes." Palm to palm, they sat   
across from each other, a light glow emitting from their touching hands. Vegeta could feel his body   
grow stronger, his senses heightening. But he soon senses something going wrong. A spray of   
blood splattered against his face and contact was broken. His eyes flew open and he looked at his   
fallen mother with horror.  
  
"Mother?" He asked, looking for some sign.  
  
She looked at him with a small smile. 'I love you.' She mouthed before falling into his arms,   
lifeless.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It only took a minute..  
Not even a day,  
For me to fall from grace,  
And watched as they took you away...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Vegeta held onto her as she cried. His own past coming back to him painfully as he remembered   
his mother's death, freeing him from his father's rule. "Shh, Bulma... it'll be all right." He   
whispered, stroking her hair, "Everything will be all right..."  
  
Her sobs died down and her eyes began to close. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to her   
bed, placing a small kiss on her forehead. A simple prince who witnessed his mother's downfall   
so he could have the power to stand up to the Saiyen King. He knew now that a true Saiyen can   
never become the legendary. Because the legendary isn't Saiyen. But it doesn't matter to him   
now. All he cared about was the woman that lay in bed. Ten years of pain locked up in the recess   
of her heart, now it all came tumbling out.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I have enough faith in this story to be sure that you guys will be begging for more *Vegeta smirk*  
So, I can either torture you guys for a few weeks by developing a serious case of writer's block   
or I can start writing the next part right away... reviews will be a GREAT help! *hint hint*  
  
Hehe. I decided to post this before I start the next chapter to see what you guys think. Review  
please? 


	2. Part I Two

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She was the daughter of an ingenious scientist and a woman of unknown origins. Born into a   
  
world where life and death are entwined into one's fate, she traveled the world with a man who   
  
believed himself to be one of her race. In truth, he was only half...   
  
Goku woke up sensing something wrong with one of his best friends. In a flash, he was up and   
  
throwing on his clothes. "Goku," His wife yawned, surprised to see him awake earlier than her.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Bulma's." He answered, his face serious and filled with concern. "I think something's wrong with   
  
her."  
  
Chi-Chi was up in a flash, "I'm going too!" She started to change, but one word from Goku   
  
stopped her.  
  
"No." He was firm and showed one of his rare moments that pegged him as a warrior of the   
  
Saiyen race. "Vegeta doesn't like having you around and I think if Bulma's unwell, he won't like   
  
having me intrude. If you show up too, I don't know if I can protect you."   
  
Chi-Chi didn't like the fact that he implied that she couldn't take care of herself, but she knew he   
  
was right, she would only be a burden should the two Saiyens fight. Reluctantly she agreed.  
  
Instantly teleporting to the Capsule Corps., Goku entered the premises with worry etched in his   
  
face. He felt for their ki and made his way up the stairs into her room where he saw her sitting in   
  
a corner, the shades drawn, casting the room into a dark gloom. Her knees drawn up to her   
  
chest, she had wrapped her arms tightly around them, her blue hair cascaded down one side,   
  
obscuring her face. "Bulma?" Goku moved to her, but Vegeta suddenly sprang up from nowhere   
  
and shook his head slowly. He motioned for Goku to follow him, which the Saiyen warrior did   
  
reluctantly, the negative air flowing from Bulma made his stomach churn.  
  
Once outside, Vegeta turned to Goku harshly, "What are you doing here, Kakkorot?"  
  
Goku's mind was still on Bulma, but he answered, "I thought that there's something wrong with   
  
Bulma." He turned his gaze to the door, "Looks like I was right."  
  
"It is no business of yours!" The Saiyen Prince snarled, clenching his fists. He couldn't fight Goku.   
  
Not because he knew that he wouldn't win, but because of his mother.  
  
Goku frowned, "Bulma's one of my long-time friends, I have just as much right to be here as you   
  
do, maybe more." He wondered why Vegeta wasn't attacking him already like he usually did.  
  
Vegeta only glared at him, "You lost the right when you allowed her to suffer all these years." He   
  
said softly, a hard edge in his words. With one final look at the half Saiyen, Vegeta strode back into   
  
the room, closing the door softly but firmly.  
  
As the words sunk in, Goku wondered at what Vegeta had meant. Bulma didn't suffer... did she?   
  
He started to reach out to his best friend. When he usually did this, he found a firm wall built up   
  
around her mind, but now, he sensed her turmoil, her confusion. 'Why didn't she tell me?' He   
  
thought, wondering how Vegeta would handle this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Woman." He greeted her softly, kneeling down next to her. When she didn't look up, he tucked   
  
her hair behind one ear and tilted his head to look her in the eyes, but she evaded him, her eyes   
  
closed and a look of suffering on her face. "Open your eyes, Woman." He told her. A request.  
  
But she wouldn't. She only hugged her knees tighter to her body, her breathing coming out in   
  
short strangled breaths.  
  
"You need to eat." He told her, "It wouldn't do if you stay like this and starve yourself to death."   
  
He knew it was futile to talk to her, she was too far-gone into her shell. She was trying to piece   
  
back her shattered glass walls, but once broken, they can never be repaired. He could only watch   
  
her as she fought her inner demons. "I'm going to talk." He told her, "Just listen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I was the Prince of Vegeta-sei as you know. I use to brag that I'm a full elite Saiyen, when in   
  
reality, I'm nothing more than a half ling. My father was a full-blooded Saiyen. My mother was half   
  
Saiyen, half Earthling. Kakkorot wasn't the first Saiyen to have landed on Earth. My Grandfather   
  
was. He was young and wanted to explore the vast universe. When he landed, he was severely   
  
hurt and a young peasant girl took him in. She was an orphan and very poor, but she didn't leave   
  
him to die. Grandfather granted her one wish and she wish to get away from Earth, there was   
  
nothing there for her, no family, and no friends. He agreed and took her back to Vegeta-sei with   
  
him. Little did he know that she was born from a long line of ancient blood, descendants of the   
  
Gods. And they smiled upon him for sparing her life and giving her a place to live. All in all,   
  
Grandfather fell in love with her and they created my mother.   
  
As I heard it, she was given the God's shining beauty and unmatched strength. There were   
  
legends of how Saiyens can transform into the Legendary Super Saiyen if they were powerful   
  
enough, but what the Saiyens didn't know is that in order to do that, you must be a descendant   
  
of the Gods. Since my mother was one, she became the only to have ever transformed. No one   
  
could match her strength, her wit, or her beauty. But becoming the legendary caused her downfall.   
  
She came home one night to find her parents at sword point. My father wanted her for his queen.   
  
Regardless of what you may think of Saiyens, we respect our parents. They were the ones that   
  
bore us, and no bond could be stronger than mother and child. My father knew that Mother would   
  
never become his queen out of her own free will, so he forced her using her parent's as bait. On   
  
their marriage night, he raped her, an innocent. There was no soothing words, or any gentle   
  
touches. It was fast and furious, only satisfying his own lust. Every night was the same. She   
  
wouldn't dare hide from him because her parent's were still being held prisoner. Then she found   
  
out that she was pregnant and she cried with joy because Father dare not harm her lest the child   
  
was hurt also so she had ten months of freedom until the night the children was born.  
  
I said children because I was not the only child born to my mother. There was one other. My   
  
mother did not want the both of us to suffer like she had done, but she also could not sent both   
  
of us away, knowing Father's temper, so she let the Gods make the choice. The first-born, she   
  
shall keep. The second will be sent away to her mother's planet where he would grow up with   
  
freedom. She felt guilty for only sparing one child. She also felt longing for the child she gave   
  
away, but there was nothing she could do. She had to sacrifice one to save another. Such is the   
  
pain of a mother.  
  
I grew up in terror. Every night I can hear my mother's scream of agonizing pain no matter how   
  
hard I tried to snuff out the sound. And every night, my father would summon me and I would go   
  
into their room where I would see my mother lying in bed, her own blood saturating the sheets. I   
  
was beaten and at times almost raped by my father in front of my mother's eyes. I had said that   
  
children felt a bond with their parent's, but I felt nothing but hatred for my tyrant father. I had   
  
wished him death. And I got my wish, at the expense of my mother's life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vegeta stopped his narration to look Bulma. She still huddled at her corner, but she now looked at   
  
him with sad eyes. "Don't pity me, Woman." Vegeta told her softly. "I told you my story so you   
  
know that we all have demons to fight." He caressed her cheek, "But giving into to demons means   
  
giving up. There are too many people who still cares about you for you to give up."  
  
Bulma whimpered and her head drooped down, half her face hidden between her knees. Vegeta   
  
got up and opened the door to find Goku still hanging around. "Go away, Kakkorot." He said   
  
warily, not wanting to fight anymore.  
  
"What's wrong with Bulma?" The older Saiyen asked, following Vegeta down to the kitchen where   
  
he heated up some soup and toasted some bread.   
  
"It's not my story to tell." Vegeta placed everything in a tray, "But the woman is not in any state   
  
to receive visitors." He started upwards, Goku still following him. Vegeta paused at Bulma's door,   
  
"Look, I'll let you know when she's doing better." He was about to walk into her room when   
  
Goku's next question startled him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Vegeta turned slowly to look at him. "Kakkorot," Vegeta said slowly, "What I do is none of your   
  
concern."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something from me, Vegeta?" Goku asked softly.  
  
"Maybe I am." Vegeta answered just as softly and then said under his breath, "I still have a few   
  
demons to confront."  
  
"What?" Goku frowned, he had heard, but what had Vegeta meant?  
  
"None of your damn business!" Vegeta shouted, going inside the room and slamming the door   
  
shut. Instantly he regretted it when he saw Bulma's frightened face. "Shit." He strode forward   
  
and set the tray down next to her, "Don't look at me like that." He pleaded. It suddenly occurred   
  
to him that he was being much to gentle with this woman, almost to the point of desperation, but   
  
he didn't care. He was too tired to deny that he didn't have any feelings for this blue haired   
  
cerulean eye goddess. As he mother had told him once - emotions are what drive us on. Without   
  
them, we are nothing more than an animated corpse.  
  
Bulma shrank away from his touch and Vegeta held back his snarl. 'Damn Kakkorot!' He cursed in   
  
his mind. With slow movements, he brought the bowl of soup to her, "Just eat this, please?"   
  
She refused to look at him and it took much coaxing for her to do so and even more for her to   
  
open her mouth so he could spoon the brown liquid into her, giving her some substance so she   
  
could carry on. The bread, he decided, would have to wait. At least, until she comes out of her   
  
shell a little more. When Bulma finally dozed off, Vegeta didn't try to carry her to bed, instead, he   
  
draped a blanket around her and sat cross-legged to face her. All he could do is look after her and   
  
pray that she'll come out of this alive.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mommy, I want ice cream." The small cherub like girl pointed to the ice cream truck swamped by   
  
little kids and their parent's. She looked up solemnly at her mother and tugged gently at her hand.  
  
"All right, little one." The girl's mother smiled and picked the little girl up in her arms as she started   
  
to float across the street and landed gently at the other side. "Two scoops of vanilla ice-cream on   
  
a sugar cone please." She requested, handing over some money.   
  
The little girl jumped down from her mother's arms and landed softly on the ground, reaching up to   
  
take the cone from her mother's hands. "Yummy!" She exclaimed, lapping at the small beads of   
  
sugary goodness eagerly.   
  
"You're getting yourself all dirty, child." Her mother waited until her daughter finished and took a   
  
wet towel and wiped away the sticky residual. "There, that's better."  
  
"Me fly?" The little girl asked. "I wanna fly!"  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, "Stay where I can see you, love." As she watched her daughter   
  
take off into the air, she sensed something was wrong. Fear in her heart, she looked all around,   
  
something akin to a comet was flying at her with amazing speed. She tried to jump out of the way,   
  
but the UFO crashed into her, knocking her into the ground, a small trail of blood followed.  
  
The blue-haired little girl floated towards the motionless woman surrounded by a crowd, the UFO   
  
was no where to be seen. "Mommy?"   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mommy?" Her small voice was pitiful and Vegeta flinched when he heard it. He walked over to   
  
where Bulma was hunched over, her eyes closed, but small beads of tears seeped through. One   
  
single drop slid down her cheek and ended up on Vegeta's finger. "Mommy!"   
  
Bulma's eyes flew open and they stared into Vegeta's dark ones. "She died." Bulma whispered.   
  
"Mommy died." She shook her head, slowly at first, then faster, her cerulean locks flying all   
  
over whipping at her face and his. "Mommy died!" She wailed, her hands rising to cover her head,   
  
pulling it down to her knees and she began to cry anew.   
  
Vegeta wore a confused look, her mother died? Then who's that blonde woman? Frowning with   
  
hesitation, he took off one gloved hand and tentatively reached out and placed it on Bulma's   
  
head. One thing he had inherited from his mother was the ability to read minds. But with great   
  
hesitation now, he ran his fingers along her temple, gasping at the onslaught of memories.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Young Bulma stared at the flashing red lights and loud sirens, her white dress covered with her   
  
mother's life. Her big blue eyes continued to stare as the men in white lifted her fallen mother and   
  
carried her into the white ambulance. She vaguely heard her father call her and she moved slowly,   
  
turning her head to see him running to her, tears running down his cheeks. He moved quickly and   
  
pulled his baby close to him, picking her up taking her into the ambulance.  
  
Bulma stared wide eyed at her mother lying on the stretcher, equipment all around her and then   
  
turned to look at her father, his eyes half-crazed with worry and grief. "Daddy?" She asked   
  
quietly. "What happened to Mommy?"  
  
Dr. Briefs didn't answer, he just held her closer to him. She was his lifeline. The stroll down the hall   
  
with all the bright lights and sterilized equipment. "Daddy?" Bulma asked when she saw her   
  
mother being rushed though two big doors, "Where are they taking Mommy?" She never got her   
  
answer.  
  
Soon, two nurses with pink and green hair came and convinced her father to let them clean her   
  
up. Reluctantly he allowed them to take her. As Bulma walked away, she glanced back to see her   
  
father's head in his hands, hunched over in grief. She looked up to the two woman and tugged at   
  
one of their hands. "Where's Mommy?" She asked in innocent inquiry.  
  
A pity look crept into their eyes and they just smiled sadly at her, taking her into one of the   
  
hospital rooms and took off her dress, washing the dried blood off her. They tugged on a fresh   
  
green dress with black ruffles and brushed her hair. Bulma just frowned at them, wondering why   
  
everyone looked ready to cry. When they lead her back to her father, he was talking to some   
  
doctors who were shaking their heads.   
  
As soon as Dr. Briefs saw her, he swooped down and picked her up, hugging her to him tightly.   
  
Bulma didn't know what was happening, but she could feel the grief hanging in the air like a   
  
smothering glove. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I drew in a sharp intake of air as I collapsed near her.   
  
"So now you know." Was her soft voice. Bulma looked into my eyes and blinked, her eyes sunken   
  
with lack of sleep and grief. "I saw her die." She whispered, "The blood poured from her and   
  
soaked into my dress..." She closed her eyes and turned away, but not before Vegeta saw the   
  
shimmering of tears. "My hands were covered with her life. Drenched from head to toe." Her words   
  
were coming out in gasps now, "I couldn't... couldn't breathe... after that. My dad..."She paused to   
  
swallow, "Smothered me... locked me... locked me away." Bulma paused again, her voice coming   
  
out in short gasps, "I was... home... home-schooled." When she opened her eyes, the room was   
  
spinning and she was lying on the floor, falling through, but still she continues with a bare   
  
whisper, "The closest thing... I had... to... to a friend... was... the VR ma... machine he made..."   
  
Her eyes fluttered, "For me." She passed out as the world faded.  
  
I stroked her cheek with my ungloved hand. "You need rest, Woman." I said gently, picking her up   
  
and carrying her to bed. "It's been a long time since you had it." Brushing a stray hair from her   
  
face, I leaned in a kissed her on her forehead. "Sleep well, Bulma." I whispered as I walked out   
  
the door to see Kakkorot. I greeted him amiably. I knew that he wouldn't leave. He may be stupid,   
  
but he was still Saiyen.  
  
"What's going on, Vegeta?" Kakkorot asked softly, "What's going on with Bulma?"  
  
When I looked into his eyes, I flinched and looked away again. The prince of Saiyens, turning   
  
away because of a third-class warrior. A smirk appeared in his face. Goku is no more a Saiyen than   
  
he is. We are both half-breeds. He is the son my mother had sent down to Earth. He is the son my   
  
father never knew about. He is my brother. And his eyes are our mothers. I know he feels the   
  
connection between us, for we are born at exactly the same time. I, only seconds earlier. I could   
  
feel his concern radiating from him and I thought to spare him from her pain, but still it angered   
  
me - this great fighter of Earth could not prevent the destruction of Bulma's mind.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to me. A space pod had arrived when she was a child. My eyes widen.   
  
Kakkorot's pod was the spacecraft that had killed her mother! Rage welled up, but I forced it   
  
down. I can't blame him. Never can I do that. He is my brother. The only left of my family. My   
  
mother. He was still a child. He had no idea! Yet... the thought that it was somehow his fault...! It   
  
ate at me until my hands clenched and I fought for control. "She's doing better." I told him   
  
between clenched teeth. "She just needs some rest. Come back later and she'll talk with you."  
  
Kakkorot frowned. "There's something you're not telling me, Vegeta."  
  
"There are many things that I am not telling you, Kakkorot." I told him, forcing myself to relax.   
  
"There are many secrets that have yet to be revealed." I looked at him with indifference. "And you   
  
need to figure them out yourself." I won't help him. The anger within would not allow me to. But I   
  
knew that he wouldl know one day. We are the one and the same. We are brothers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I'm going to try and update every other week... but I can't be sure. Sometimes when   
  
inspiration strikes, I write fast, but other times... *sigh*  
  
Of unknown origins eh? So who exactly is this Miss Bulma Briefs? Who is her mother? The woman  
  
KNOWN as her mother... who is she?  
  
Goku and Vegeta are brothers? How can THAT be? (Really, I have no clue... things pop up ^^;;)  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
May - Here's more! And many more to come if you keep reviewing ^.~  
  
mushi-azn - Yay! I missed your reviews -.- I'm contiuning! I'm continuing. I'm going to try and finish  
  
up my stories first and work on my site when I graduate from HS. Which is in a year, but who's   
  
counting? Anyways, keep reviewing!  
  
CuRsEd - Thanks for the praise! I like to think that this story represents a lot of emotions felt by teens  
  
who are still struggling to break free of that barrier... and probably afraid to find out what would  
  
happen to them if they do.  
  
Da Bomb - Not really a serious case of writer's block... I'm just not as interested writing stories in the   
  
past month... but I"m making a comback! ^^  
  
midnightbabiepat - Thankies! ^^  
  
Mara Kraus - And I did start on the next chapter. Yeah, I guess I feel sorry for Bulma and Vegeta...  
  
I wonder if I should write a lemon for them?  
  
Tyhera - Hehe. Wow is a GREAT word.   
  
I love you all! Keep reviewing! ^^ 


	3. Part I Three

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She laid in bed, her head resting on the white pillow, a thin sheet of wool covered her. She wasn't   
  
sleeping, in fact, she was wide awake. Her fingers curled against her cheek and she sighed a little   
  
as she stared down at the figure on the floor. Vegeta had discarded his armor and was only   
  
wearing silk black boxers. He laid on the futon on the floor, sleeping soundly. She studied his   
  
features - long spikey hair that was soft to the touch and a widow's peak that pointed down to his   
  
luscious mouth, his lower lip jutted outwards in a feminine pout. Strangely enough, it only serve to   
  
make him more rugged, more masculine. Her aqua eyes rove shamelessly down his face, past his   
  
broad shoulders and down to his eight-pack. How he managed to achieved that was beyond her.   
  
Her eyes continued to travel southwards, lingering at the mound that was covered by the silk   
  
boxers. A small smile found its way to Bulma's lips; all in all, Vegeta could be considered to be a   
  
VERY yummy package.  
  
But then again... her smile fell, so was Yamcha. She was forever falling in lust with the   
  
unobtainable. And she was still a blushing virgin at the age of twenty-eight. Her eyes were   
  
downcast and she pulled the thin sheet tighter against her body. It wasn't as if she wanted it. She   
  
wanted so much to be loved. To be wanted by someone. Anyone... she shivered, suddenly feeling   
  
cold. "We try so hard to perfect the circle, but everytime someone tries just a bit more, it's already   
  
bent and twisted out of shape." She whispered into the air and closed her eyes when she say the   
  
bare flickering of Vegeta's eyes.  
  
Vegeta heard her tearful whisper and silently agreed with her. His father had tried to be the most   
  
powerful, to be the legendary. He had achieved to be the almighty powerful King of Vegeta-sei, but   
  
he had tried to be more and in the end, had lost to his ten-year-old son. He slowly opened his   
  
eyes and instantly turned his head towards her. Sitting up, he studied her features. She looked so   
  
vunerable. A small lock of cerulean curved over her cheek, making her look more delicate and   
  
fragile. Her small pink mouth was parted slightly and she looked stiff. Could it be? He asked   
  
himself. Could it be that he's falling in love with this fragile woman? He, a Saiyen prince falling in   
  
love with an earthling? He smirked, his brother did. True, the woman that his brother had chosen   
  
did not agree with his person, but she makes him happy and in his little brother, Vegeta sees his   
  
mother smiling back at him.  
  
"I know you're awake, Woman." He whispered to her, stroking her shoulder gently. "Get up."He   
  
smiled as her eyelids flutter open, the emotions in them indistinguishable. "How are you feeling   
  
today?"  
  
"Like life is about to end for me." She told him, tears in her eyes. She sat up, pulling the sheet   
  
around her and said hollowly, "All my life all I had wanted was to be loved. After my mother died, I   
  
used to climb out of my window and sit on the roof, wondering why I'm always alone. Why it was   
  
that life had decreed me to be forever alone." A sliver of a tear trailed down her cheek. Angrily, she   
  
wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Everyone that I had fallen for rejected me. Just as I   
  
touched my perfect life with my fingertips, it's yanked away. I'm rejected. Always."  
  
Vegeta knelt beside her and nooded his head knowingly, "Life is hard. Sometimes you have no   
  
idea what's going on..."  
  
"How did you feel?" She asked abruptly, "When you had to leave your father?" Bulma had turned   
  
to him then, a blank look on her face, she had heard his story and felt his barely contained anger,   
  
"You had felt nothing but hatred for him, yet..."  
  
"Yet nothing." Vegeta kept his tone low, not wanting to frighten her any more than necessary. "He   
  
was the bastard that held none of my love. He was the one that, if not by his hand, murdered my   
  
mother." He turned away, unable to look at her, "She could have lived... if not for him."  
  
Bulma caressed his chin, wondering what possessed her to do such a thing, "But she wanted you   
  
to be free. "  
  
Vegeta shook his head, slowly at first, then furiously, "Not at the expense of her life."  
  
"She did it out of love for you." Bulma felt torn apart inside, but she used the last of her strength to   
  
comfort him. She could tell that he needed it. He was lost just as much as she was, so she kept her   
  
emotions in check, holding back her tears and pushing her emotions inward towards the wasted   
  
abyss. "If she had lived, you would have died, sooner or later."  
  
Vegeta laid his head down on her lap, minute streams of tears found their way down his cheeks,   
  
"It was because of me. She did everything because of me."  
  
"For the LOVE of you. A mother's love is the only thing that surpassed any power in this world. I   
  
believe that it's because of this love that made you the person you are today." Bulma lifted up his   
  
chin, "A warm, caring person. The exterior may be of ice, but your interior gives me peace. You   
  
bring me comfort." She smiled then, a soft smile filled with warmth. "I thank-you." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what possessed him to lay his head down on her lap. He was suppose to be   
  
comforting HER, not the other way around. 'Now I see how she lived. She pushed the emotions   
  
back, wounding a tight rope around them until finally it burst.' When she began to speak to him in   
  
a soft voice, he was reminded of his mother and the warmth that she had always sparked in him.   
  
Tears trickled down not of his own will. When she lifted his chin up to look at her, he could see her   
  
smile, filled with genuine warmth. And then she kissed him. A spark of fire ignited within and he   
  
wanted to grab her to deepen it, but he knew it was neither the time nor the place. 'I love you.' He   
  
thought, surprise coloring his thoughts. 'I love her?'  
  
Later that day, when Bulma had taken a shower and eaten a light breakfast, Vegeta suggested   
  
that she learn some stances.   
  
"Combat?" Bulma asked, wrinkling up her nose with a slight distaste. "Not my speed."  
  
'She's doing it again.' He thought as he shook his head a bit, "Just go with me on this one." He   
  
started to explain, "You need some discipline on directing your negative emotions instead of hiding   
  
it all away."  
  
She bristled, "I do NOT hide my emotions!" She denied. She smirked as if to prove a point, folding   
  
her arms across her chest, "That was anger, so there!" Crossing her eyes, she stuck out her   
  
tongue. But Vegeta was not fooled.  
  
"That's called masking your emotions, not hiding." He leaned towards her, "The bastard hurt you,   
  
but instead of hurling insults and thinking up ways for revenge, what do you do?" He grabbed her   
  
hand and lifted it so that the sensitive side of her arm is shown, "You cut."  
  
There was pain in her eyes, but it was as fleeting as a roaring waterfall. It took all her strength to   
  
shrug it away and reply, "It gives me something to do."  
  
Vegeta entertained the thought of kissing her senseless, wondering what she'll say to that.   
  
"Always have to have the last word, huh, Woman?"  
  
Bulma regarded him coolly, with emotionless eyes. "Always."  
  
Vegete decided instead to kiss the scars on her, pressing his mouth to her wrist, he could feel her   
  
rapid pulse running underneath his lips. When he lifted his eyes, they were met with surprised   
  
one. "How about learning for self-defense?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Bulma asked, distracted as he flicked his thumb over her wrist, using one finger to   
  
trace her scar. Without warning, she was suddenly lying down, Vegeta pinning her down by her   
  
wrists.   
  
"Self-defense." He continued as he used one arm to pin both her arms above her head and used   
  
the other to trace a line down her cheek.  
  
She shivered, from the cold or from his touch, she didn't know, but she instinctively knew that he   
  
wouldn't harm her. "I..." She licked her lips, "I'll always have you around... somewhere." She   
  
finished nervously."  
  
"Always." He agreed huskily, "But what if I wasn't there? What if something came up and I wasn't   
  
with you? What would you do then?" He asked in a hypnotizing manner, their faces centimeters   
  
from each other.   
  
'All I need to do is to lift my head...' Bulma thought. 'One more kiss. One more kiss and I'll be   
  
satisfied...' But the nagging voice inside reminded her of all the times she gave Yamcha one more   
  
chance. One more kiss. One more hug. Ultimately, it was her that got hurt.  
  
"I would do this." She said sweetly, bringing her knee up and her face scrunched up worriedly as   
  
Vegeta rolled off her and stood quickly, letting go a deep hiss of pain. Hand on open-mouth, she   
  
watched him. "Are you hurt?" She asked, walking quickly over, "Vegeta, I didn't mean... I mean...   
  
you were so close... and I... are you okay?" She finally asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded and took another breath to relieve the pain. "Good answer." He said, his voice a   
  
little high-pitched than usual, but that was to be expected.  
  
Bulma took one look at him and started giggling, "I'm sorry, Vegeta." She continued to giggle as he   
  
looked at her sourly. Finally, she laughed out her last giggle and smiled widely at him. "Want me to   
  
kiss it and make it all better?" She cooed jokingly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes darken, "Of course."  
  
Silence fell between the two and Bulma looked at his serious face with open-eyes, "I... that is..."   
  
She stammered, her face beet-red.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly at her flustered face, "I was joking, Woman." Taking a deep breath and   
  
letting it out, he looked at her fondly, "It's good to see you smiling again."  
  
Her lips curled up to a soft smile and sher sighed, nodding, "And you're right. What WOULD I have  
  
done?" She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. So..." She took up a stance and granted him a determined   
  
warrior look, "Bring it on."  
  
---  
  
Beckoning to me,   
  
You seem to shine.  
  
Why did you let me be?  
  
Why couldn't you be mine?  
  
---  
  
She opened the window and making sure that there was no one outside, she started her ascent.  
  
When she finally climped to the top of the roof, she spread out her arms and breathed inwards.  
  
"Mommy," She called out softly, "I've come." A little light started emitting in front of her. "Mommy?"  
  
The light grew and glowed, beckoning to her. She ran towards it, reaching out with both hands.  
  
It weaved and waved to the edge of the rooftop, stopping at arms length. "Mommy!" Little Bulma  
  
scrunched up her face and without a thought, jumped towards it, flying off the roof. "Ahhhhh!" Came   
  
her piercing scream.  
  
When she dared to open her eyes, she was in the arms of her beloved mother. "Little one. Did you   
  
forget how to fly?"  
  
Bulma stuck out her lower lip, "Daddy says no more."  
  
"My little one. It is your heritage. It is your gift." The woman reminded Bulma gently, "I'm going to  
  
let you go now, little one. Be free." With that, she opened her arms and for a second, Bulma could  
  
feel herself fall, but she gathered her strength and summoned the power within to stay afloat.   
  
"There's my little one." The woman held out her hand and Bulma took it. "Remember, my little one,  
  
life is never easy. Anything can happen in an instant... and it can change in an instant. Live your life.  
  
And never, NEVER forget who you are."  
  
"I remember Mommy."  
  
------  
  
"I remember...." Bulma murmured in her sleep, a golden hue surrounded her, enveloping her in warmth.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Not very angsty... that's good, but it's not going to stay that way for long, let me warn you straight  
  
up - This is angst, angst, and more angst. If you have any scenes or lines you want to put into the   
  
story, I'm open to suggestions. Less thinking that I have to do ^^ *points to self* very very lazy girl.  
  
There MIGHT, and a very slim chance at that, that there's going to be a lemon somewhere near the   
  
end of the road. I say slim chance because a) I don't know how I'm going to squeeze it in, and b) I   
  
just don't feel inspired anymore. *sigh*  
  
Oh and the story is kinda AU... see below.  
  
*Muah* Love you all!  
  
anrui - Thankies! ^^ I just started writing it one day and said, what the hey, why not? I'm going to   
  
try and update every two weeks or whenever I have the next chapter written and ready.  
  
CuRsEd - Who the mother of Bulma is? Your guess is as good as mine. But she flies! ^^ Why Vegeta   
  
and Goku fight when Vegeta first came? Er... what do YOU think? Cuz I have no idea ^^;;  
  
AirForceArmygurl - Here's more! Hope it's just as good.  
  
Kay - Ohhh... I gave someone the chills... *-*  
  
Jewel - I updated... do I get a cookie? **  
  
??? - Please state the reason. I would like either constructive responses or praises ^^;;  
  
Vegeta's Mate18 - Er... will you accept that I have no idea and just wrote it this way? Cuz I rarely   
  
watch Dragon Ball... and well... I just love the Bulma/Vegeta pairing ^^;; This story is as original as I   
  
could get... while staying true to the storyline... heck with the storyline, it's out of the ballpark. The   
  
only thing remaining true is... um... anyways... hope you guys understand... ^^;;  
  
mushi-azn - Hehe. I totally agree with you. Goku IS like a big teddy bear and Vegeta's like a yummy   
  
tiger *drools* 


	4. Part I Four

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She fell onto the sidewalk with a thud, getting up slowly with a smile on her face, using the back   
  
of her hand, she wiped away the blood on the side of her mouth. Her pants were ripped and   
  
blood seeped through the arm of her white shirt. Crimson on white. "Come on!" She taunted at   
  
the girls that were beating on her, "Is that all you've got?" A crazed look reached her eyes and   
  
she smiled mockingly, "My turn then." With an enraged yell, she launched herself at the girls and   
  
brought her elbow on one of them with a sickening crack. "How'd you like that?" She hissed,   
  
sweeping her leg under the other while ripping at her hair.   
  
Leaving the girls bleeding on the sidewalk, she walked calmly back to the Capsule Corps and   
  
looking to see that no one saw her, she jumped into the air and entered her room... "Dad!"   
  
"Bulma." Her father sat on her bed, taking in her bloodied face and her ripped clothing, "What   
  
were you doing outside?"  
  
"I..." She didn't know what to say, lost in the worried gaze of her father.  
  
"You were fighting." Dr. Briefs stated, "You disobeyed me and went outside where you promptly   
  
picked a fight and..."  
  
"They started it!" She burst out, "I didn't mean to!" Instantly, she shut her mouth, "I'm sorry."  
  
Dr. Briefs just shook his head, "I am very disappointed in you." Bulma looked down at the floor,   
  
biting her lips until it bled in her mouth. Silence grew between them, neither knew what to say   
  
after that.  
  
"Well." A new voice entered the room, causing father and daughter to turn towards the door,   
  
"Hello, dear," The woman greeted Dr. Briefs dismissively, "Bulma, honey! What happened?"   
  
Bulma looked blankly at the woman, "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Bionic Uber Nano Nacks. Bunny for short!" She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
Tell me this, world!  
  
Why is it that whenever love unfurls  
  
I am the first to be rejected?  
  
The first to be left stranded and dejected?  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
"She isn't my mother. She's not even flesh and bone." Bulma said, snuggling up to the warm body   
  
next to her, "But she gave me a semblance of peace, something akin to having a mother. Soon, I   
  
just called her Mom. Dad went along with it and I guess after everything that happened, he   
  
needed something to cling onto besides me. For that, I'm grateful to Bunny."  
  
Vegeta held her closer to him. When did he develop feelings for this woman? When did she   
  
manage to worm her way through his shield and into his every thought? He's afraid of letting her   
  
go. Afraid that she'll disappear from him.  
  
"I became so numb after that. I stopped picking fights to get hurt and started to shy away from   
  
people. Goku was one of the first person that I've opened myself up to." His grip on her tightened   
  
at the mention of his brother's name, but he kept silent. "I didn't know what was real. What   
  
wasn't. I was totally lost in my own world of illusions... when Yamcha came along, I guess I was   
  
so surprised that he picked me that I snatched him up at the first opportunity." She wiggled to   
  
get closer, to try and cast the image from her mind.  
  
"Shh..." Vegeta soothed, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to." He said softly, stroking   
  
her hair.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I have to. It's something that I have to do." Clinging to him, she   
  
continued, "Everything started out fine. He told me he loved me and I was thrilled, but then the   
  
hesitation started. He started to cancel our dates. When he said he'll call, he wouldn't. I would   
  
see him at bars drunk, women by his side. It hurt me so much." Two tiny stream of tears started   
  
to trickle down her cheeks, absorbed into Vegeta's shirt. She breathed in his scent and rubbed   
  
her cheek against his chest, finding his heartbeat, and listened until she calmed.  
  
"I confronted him many times, but each time, he gave an explanation. He asked for a second   
  
chance..."  
  
"And you gave it to him." Vegeta stated in a disappointed tone, making tiny circles on her back.  
  
Bulma nodded, "It seemed to be the only thing that I could do. I couldn't see my own worth and I   
  
didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone... I was so afraid of being alone..." She said in a   
  
broken voice.  
  
"Hush, Woman," Vegeta brushed away her tears and looked her in the eyes, "You'll never be   
  
alone. Not as long as I'm around."  
  
Her eyes lit up with soft hope, but then something in her shifted and she pushed him violently   
  
away. "No." She said, "You're not real." She stood and backed away, "None of this is real." She   
  
cast her eyes wildly around, "This is just more of my illusions!" Her face contorted with anger, "No   
  
more!" She shrieked, "Stop playing with my head!" Her hands flew up to her head and she   
  
gripped it tightly as she stepped backwards toward the edge of the rooftop.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta held out one hand, "Come away from there." He kept his voice calm, he knew   
  
that he could jump over and catch her, but fear taunted him. What if he was too slow? What if he   
  
didn't catch her in time?  
  
Bulma's expression became confused, "This is real?" She asked to no one in particular, looking to   
  
the left and right of her. "This is real?" She asked again, slowly putting her hand out.  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta breathed.  
  
"No!" Bulma jerked her hand back. "No!" She yelled. "Fake! FAKE! Don't play with me anymore!"   
  
She shrieked to the heavens. "You want my life?" She asked, "You got it! She took one lingering   
  
look at the lost Prince before stepping from the edge, "Good-bye."  
  
"No!"  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
Do you ever feel empty  
  
Like there's nothing within?  
  
Do you ever feel alone  
  
Like the world had deserted you?  
  
Do you ever feel that   
  
There's nothing left in the world?  
  
Nothing that can protect you?  
  
Nothing that can love you?  
  
Nothing that can hold you close and comfort you?  
  
There's nothing left in this world for me...  
  
So why do I still linger on?  
  
So why do I not just... End it all?  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs sat in front of his computer, statistics rolling on the screen, but he was lost in his   
  
thoughts. How could this have happened? She was his responsibility. Her mother felt that   
  
he could protect her and had placed her only child into his arms. "I failed you, Zuchi." He   
  
covered his face with his hands, "I'm sorry..." He sobbed, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
The blonde woman stood at the doorway shaking her head. She left the room and allowed  
  
him to grieve in peace. She could hear the soft murmurings of the two on the roof and   
  
decided to not interrupt them so she retired to her room. All around were pictures of her   
  
and her husband. But these were all false. They were the false image of her. She stared  
  
at the mirror and gazed sadly away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's getting interesting... Sorry for it being so short, but I figured this was a good place to stop  
  
while I gathered my thoughts and figure out how to explain Bulma's origins to you. But let's see  
  
if you can guess it right. Her mother's name was Zuchi. Now... what does THAT sound like? ^.~  
  
What exactly is Dr. Brief's relationship to Bulma? To her mother? Who or WHAT exactly IS Bunny?   
  
An android? Doesn't look like it.  
  
Yamcha will be making a cameo appearance and Goku would be paying a visit very soon... but I'm  
  
debating on whether or not if Goku should be the one to kick Yamcha's ass after he finds out   
  
what happens to Bulma because of Yamcha... And maybe earn the respect of Vegeta as well...   
  
To my reviewers - I love you all! You guys rock!  
  
To those that read but didn't review... ~.~   
  
Da Bomb - Thank-you. Here's the newest chapter! Hope you liked.  
  
CuRsEd - ^^;; I have most of it written out. And I hope that you won't be too disappointed with it ^^;;  
  
MysteryDreamer - Here's more! I'm the mistress of angst! *strikes a pose*  
  
Mara Kraus - Ah... isn't the suspense just killing you? ^^ Don't worry, I'll tell you guys soon... that is,   
  
as soon as you all go crazy with worry!  
  
AirForceArmygurl - And now she clammed up... *sigh* It's angst *shrugs* what did you expect?  
  
mushi-azn - Yes, isn't it? I'm continuing!! ^^ 


	5. Part I ALTERNATE ENDING!

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING  
  
He reached her just in time, picking her limp form up and carried her back into the house. "Stupid   
  
Woman." Vegeta growled hoarsely, afraid of what she might try to do next. "Why must you be so   
  
stupid??" He didn't know what to do anymore. The shallow panic in his heart expanded until every   
  
part of him, every cell, every molecule, every atom is screaming out in panic. He couldn't lose her.   
  
He couldn't. Not after what they had shared. Not after she'd stolen his heart. But he knew this was   
  
a futile love relationship. One day, she'll leave him for all eternity. And he would have no choice but   
  
to follow. "Why are you so stupid? Why are you stupid?" He continued to asked, cradling her in his   
  
chest, afraid of what might happen if he let her go. He knew that she'll slip away. Little by little,   
  
she's slipping away from him. He was a fool to think otherwise. "A fool! A fool!" He cried, holding her   
  
tightly to his body.  
  
Her eyes were opened, but they only stared out into the void. There was nothing inside her shell.   
  
Nothing. Her soul had already been taken and she struggled weakly to regain it. Death's grip on   
  
her was too strong. She couldn't break free. There was nothing she can do. Nothing. Nothing.   
  
Nothing.   
  
---  
  
The poison's been administered  
  
And she laid there as it began its deadly trek.  
  
There's nothing in this world that can save her.  
  
Death's grip strengthened and she is to be His.  
  
Nothing in this world can help her.  
  
She wants to cry out in pain,  
  
But she knew that no one can hear her.  
  
She's mute to the world.  
  
Everything is fading,  
  
Blackness the only thing she can see.  
  
Shivers run along her spine.  
  
Why is she so cold?  
  
It's a futile hope.  
  
She's already slipping away,  
  
But he grabbed hold and pulled.  
  
Hoping he can save her.  
  
With a smile and a kiss,  
  
She let go.  
  
She's fallen.  
  
And there's no one there to catch her.  
  
----  
  
"Dende. If you can hear me. If you can hear me..." He cried in his laboratory. "Help her. She can't   
  
carry on like this much longer." Dr. Briefs stared up at the sky, "She's going to drown. She's going   
  
to die."  
  
Upstairs, Vegeta continued to hold onto his precious cargo. He doesn't know what to do. She's so   
  
cold in his arms. He knew that Death is creeping up on her, slowly devouring her, taking away not   
  
only her body, but her soul as well. "Please..." He begged. "Please..." The tears swelled up in his   
  
eyes and like raindrops they began to fall on her - tiny droplets of his soulful plea. He can't lose her.   
  
Not now. Not ever. Everything that he needed. Everything that he ever wanted was there in her.   
  
He rocked her, holding her close, trying to give her his warmth. "Take me..." He whispered when he   
  
felt her beginning to slip. Her breathing was slowing down and her pulse faint. "She can't die. She   
  
must not die." He pleaded with Death. "Please..." But his plea went unheeded. Bulma Briefs   
  
succumbed to Death without an attempt to resist. She fell into the dark void of Death with open   
  
arms. She's finally at rest.   
  
I'm free....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Even shorter! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!! I was depressed when I wrote this and I couldn't let   
  
it go to waste! ^^ Don't worry though, this is only an ALTERNATE ending. Next chapter will pick up   
  
where last chapter left off and I will posting the next chapter NEXT Sat. So you guys won't have that  
  
long a wait... Love you all! Don't forget to review!  
  
Riannon - .... Are you SURE you were looking forward to THIS chapter? and not the NEXT chapter? ^^;;  
  
MysteryDreamer - Yay! I've updated! 30ish chapter? O.O Well... maybe 20ish, but I'm not sure about  
  
30ish... that'll be too much... not even sure I'll be able to do 10ish.  
  
CuRsEd - Oh, it'll be sweet revenge against Yamcha... er... I mean... I did NOT just give away the plot!  
  
There will be NO revenge! *cast eyes around wildly*  
  
mushi-azn - Well, don't you just hate me for this chapter? Half Saiyen... I haven't even thought about  
  
THAT... but... maybe.  
  
Love you! 


	6. Part I Five

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
mushi-azn, Da bomb, this one's for you!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He cradled her in his arms, heart pounding, "Stupid Woman." He growled, his grip on her tightening.  
  
Her hand roamed over his body, "You're real?" She asked in a hollow voice. "You're not an illusion?" Her hands   
  
caressed his face, fingers tracing his soft lips, "You're real..." She breathed in wonder, "You're not an illusion. You're   
  
real. You're real. You're real." Was all she said as she wrapped her arms around him, eyes wide open. "You're real.   
  
You're real. You're real." They sat there on the cold ground, one comforting, the other shaking.  
  
"Of course I'm real, Woman." Vegeta said, stroking her hair. "And I'll never leave."  
  
"Never leave?" She echoed, pulling her head back until they were eye to eye.   
  
He shook his head, "I'll never leave you."  
  
"Never leave you." She agreed, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
********************************************  
  
Will you tell me everything's okay?  
  
Hold me close and whisper you love me?  
  
Even if it's a lie?  
  
My tears won't stop falling,  
  
And my heart feels ready to burst.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Lie to me." She whispered, claiming his mouth for her own.   
  
********************************************  
  
Don't push me away today.  
  
Just lie to me and tell me you care.  
  
Tell me you love me even if you don't feel it.  
  
Just hold me close and whisper you love me.  
  
Only me.  
  
********************************************  
  
He scooped her up into his arms and flew into her room, his lips peppering her face with kisses as he set her down   
  
on the bed gently, peeling away the thin fabric that clung to her, worshipping her body the only way he knew how.   
  
His fingers carressed every part of her and his lips touched every scar on her body, every blemish.   
  
She writhed beneath him, her fists grew white as they twisted the bedsheets. He trailed downwards, licking and   
  
nibbling at the insides of her thigh, soft and sensitive, the only area of her body that was free from abuse. He drew   
  
inwards toward her sweet center.  
  
********************************************  
  
I am weak.   
  
Weak and foolish to fall in love.  
  
But it can't be undone.  
  
I have opened up this door,   
  
And now I can't close it.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I need you." She whispered, beckoning him upwards, away from his destinaton. Her hands pushed at his clothing.   
  
He pulled away from her long enough to ripped them from his body. Useless rags that they are, they fluttered to the   
  
ground, lying there in a sad crumpled pile. Flesh against flesh, her fingers traced every part of him, brushing against   
  
his manhood, jerking slightly away when it leapt eager into her hands. He groaned as she tentatively carressed it,   
  
gripping it in her small hand, her thumb stroking the tip in a circular motion. He grabbed her hand.  
  
********************************************  
  
Don't shove me into the light,  
  
Let me stay in the darkness today.  
  
A place where I can be myself.  
  
A place where I don't have to act.  
  
Just hold me close and whisper you love me.  
  
********************************************  
  
"No." Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta only chuckled, bringing her hand up and kissing it, tasting a bit of himself on her, "There's more." He posed to   
  
enter her, his eyes opened in surprise when the tip of him touched her maidenhead. "You're..."  
  
"Surprised?" Bulma clenched her inner muscles together, "You'll hurt me." She stated calmly.  
  
"Not if you don't want it." Vegeta almost begged her to give him permission. He was so close.  
  
She gave him a sweet trusting smile and gripped his shoulder blades as she thrust her hips upwards, biting back her   
  
scream.  
  
********************************************  
  
The tears keep on falling,   
  
Drowning me,   
  
Killing me.  
  
Tell me everything's okay.  
  
Tell me nothing will harm me.  
  
********************************************  
  
He kept still, his arms around her, trying to absorb the pain into his own person as he kissed her tears away. He   
  
could feel her muscles tightening themselves all around him and he bit back the urge to pound into her again and   
  
again. He was surprised to say the least that she was still a virgin. And even more so when she thrust upwards to   
  
rip it. She was calm now and her hips squirm with impatience. A small smile on his face, he started to move against   
  
her, slowly at first, but when she showed no sign of pain, he began to more faster, groaning when she began to   
  
move with him, her small moans and mews of pleasure goaded him onwards. Hips crashing together with each  
  
thrust, he kissed along her jawline, mouth circling her neck. He could feel the rush of her blood as it pounded below   
  
his lips. With one final thrust, he bit down on her as he released his seed in her warm protective womb, vowing to   
  
never let her go as he tasted ambrosia.  
  
********************************************  
  
Just hold me.  
  
And whisper you love me.  
  
Even if it's a lie.  
  
********************************************  
  
Bulma woke up peaceful, as if a large burden has been lifted from her. For the first time, she did not have the urge to   
  
rip through her skin to drive out the burning sensation of painful existance. She felt free - free to do as she wish.   
  
When she tried to move, she felt something blocking her way. Adjusting her eyes, she saw a man next to her in her   
  
bed. Blinking rapidly, she tried to remember what she had done the previous day. 'Vegeta...' She remembered. She   
  
turned her gaze back to the man next to her and saw that it was indeed Vegeta, though a little weary. She nudged   
  
him, "Vegeta?" She whispered, not really wanting him to awaken, but he did. His dark eyes gaze into her own. She   
  
tilted her chin down, but her eyes remained fixed on his - the pose of a shy woman.  
  
"So you're finally awake, Woman." He stood up and stretched, the sheet falling away, revealing his naked form.   
  
Blushing, Bulma looked away, "How are you?" He asked, his voice tender.  
  
A rush of energy flooded through her and she blinked when she felt his touch. She turned to him, "Thank-you." She   
  
told him, sitting up, "For everything." She leaned in for a brief kiss, but Vegeta had other ideas. Pushing her back   
  
onto the bed, he tugged at her lower lip with his thumb and when they parted, he thrust his tongue into her. Slightly   
  
surprised with this invasion, Bulma touched the tip of her tongue to his before pulling it back away. But Vegeta kept   
  
persisting, drawing her tongue out for a dance of dominance.  
  
Bulma began to feel agitated between her thighs and she figeted to try and get comfortable. His laughter rumbled   
  
down into her own throat. Ending the kiss, he licked her lips. His eyes flew to the mark he placed on her and   
  
smirked, "You are now mine." He told her.  
  
Frowning, Bulma shook her head, "I belong to no man."  
  
He licked his mark on her and grinned when he felt her shiver of desire, "Good thing I'm Saiyen."  
  
"Ha... Half." She whimpered.  
  
"Yes," He agreed huskily, sucking on her neck, his hand roving downwards.  
  
"Don't." She whispered. Getting his desire under control he nodded, placing a small kiss on her neck. She gripped his   
  
back and rolled them over so she was on top. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes, "I belong to no one." She   
  
told him monotonically, her eyes glazed over, "Because I am lost." She crushed his mouth with her own, silencing his   
  
questions as she sat up and sank down onto his throbbing manhood, moaning as he filled her. Her lips poised over   
  
his neck, she could feel the rush of his blood between her lips and she fought the urge to bite down on him.  
  
"Please..." It was his turn to beg. She was in power now and she relished it, smirking as she lifted herself up and   
  
came crashing down, delighting in his moan of pleasure. She rest for a few seconds, concentrating on setting her   
  
mind to another place, while still retaining enough to feel each jolt of pleasure that ran through her nerves. Slowly   
  
she began to move, her inner muscles clenched tightly. When she felt that Vegeta couldn't wait any longer, she   
  
allowed her mind to return and her pace increased, her inner muscles still clenched tightly. "Oh..." She breathed as   
  
she came down one last time, the rush of his seed went through her in great spurts and she milked him for all he   
  
had. "I don't want to be lost anymore..." She whispered, falling asleep, still connected to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything was leading up to this point in the story. Besides, I know you guys were rooting for a lemon. Right?   
  
*nervous look* I could be wrong...  
  
Yamcha is coming next chapter. Should Goku reveal his Saiyen temper? *evil grin* Beat the crap out of the bastard.   
  
What the hell does he want anyways?  
  
Anyways, I decided to give you guys an angst free Bulma for ONE chapter, well, not COMPLETELY angst free, but you   
  
know what I mean. Especially since the last time I updated, I had her die... ^^;;  
  
mushi-azn - Please don't hurt me. And don't you think this chappy is much more... pleasurable to read? ^^  
  
Da Bomb - Don't worry about the reviews that much. I'm cool with it. I know people are busy and probably away during the summer.  
  
http://geocities.com/moonlily001/  
  
My website. ^_^ 


	7. Part I Six

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta trained in the GR room, pondering at Bulma's statement. He knew that she was abusing herself for many years now, how many, he didn't dare to comteplate. She's hurting inside. Drowning in her own sea of despair. He wondered if she'll ever open herself up willingly. Bare her soul to him and let him help her. He claimed her for his own, but she had yet to reciprocate. He paused, sweat running down his well-scuplted chest like raindrops. The gravity had gone back to normal. With a flicker of surprise, he looked through the tiny window to the control room and saw Bulma standing there, watching him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Without a word, he walked slowly to her and with a strangled sob, she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her tenseness. Every muscle taunt with frustration. With pain. He stroked her hair and softly asked what was wrong. But she shook her head and buried herself into his arms. "Woman..." He whispered gently, "If you don't tell me, how am I going to help?"  
  
"Just hold me..." She whispered, shaking slightly. She couldn't help it. Yamcha was coming over. After so long, he's coming over again. Wasn't it enough that he broke her heart? Wasn't it enough that she almost died for him? Nothing is ever enough for him! What did he want now? To rub her nose into whatever new relationship he's in now? She couldn't deal. She just couldn't deal. She needed something solid. Something real in her life. 'It's a lie...' She thought to herself when she felt Vegeta pressing a finger onto the mark he left on her, sending her into a more relaxed stance. 'But it's a lie I'm willing to believe... he won't hurt me...' But somewhere, an insistant voice stood out, 'He's a monster! He killed so many!' But Bulma didn't care. He stuck by her when she needed him most... but is he just another Yamcha? Is she just decieving herself? No! She tightened her hold on him, but her knees buckled as Vegeta applied pressure to her neck, moving his finger in circular motions. How could he do this to her? What method did he use?  
  
"Feels good." She murmured as he scooped her up, his tongue darting out to lick the mark.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong..." He whispered, walking upwards towards Capsule Corps. When she remained silent, he started nibbling on her neck, tantalizing her by scrapping his teeth close to her mark, but never close.  
  
"Yamcha's coming over tomor... ohhhh... row" She moaned when he began to apply sweet suction.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were a mix of rage and concern. Rage for the human that imposed this on her. Concern for how well she'll stand after this ordeal. "I'll be here with you." He promised, kissing her mark before settling her down on her bed. "Get some sleep." He turned to leave, but her hand shot out and held onto his wrist. He turned back to look at her.  
  
"Stay." She whispered, "Until I sleep." She scooted over for him. Nodding, he got into bed with her, scooping her back to him as he planted small kisses on her neck. He knew this wouldn't last. Her moods were sporadic. Almost anything could set her off. When he had tasted her, he only saw an inkling of what she was feeling before she closed herself off again. To not be born into a Saiyen world and already have the discipline and skill to put up barriers that tightly... Vegeta shuddered to think what she had gone through wholly. Soon he felt her body relax and though there were small periods of time when she shuddered, she breathed evenly. Pulling away, he   
  
tucked her in, brushing away a stray hair and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Sweet dreams, Angel." He said, inwardly cursing himself for being so sentimental. He walked out and closed the door gently behind him only to get a shock when he turned around, "Dende!" He yelped, "Trying to scare me?" He whispered to Bunny who stood just a few inches from him.  
  
"I need to talk with you." She told him quietly.  
  
"Nothing to talk about." He growled, about to walk away.  
  
"Prince Vegetan of Vegeta-sei," He turned back and watched in amazement as she lowered herself until one knee almost touched the floor, her arms spread outwards, palms up. Her eyes closed, she tilted her head down and bowed, "I ask of thee, an attendence."  
  
"How... how..." He quickly shut up and regained his composure, inserting the stone face that he had mastered from so many years ago. Inside, however, he was shaking with anxiety? Surprise? He wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling. He was sure that all Saiyens had died... and those that lived shouldn't know how to pay the proper attendance due to a Prince of Vegeta-sei... especially since this was the protocal his mother had wanted it. "Very well." He agreed, allowing her to rise. When he looked into her eyes, something in him gave a sharp twist. Those were his mother's eyes...  
  
******************  
  
The Fates spun my thread   
  
And Life decided to kill me.  
  
You were to be my salvation,  
  
My only hope.  
  
But you had left me in the light.  
  
Just when I welcome the darkness,  
  
You pushed me away.  
  
So why come back for me now?  
  
******************  
  
The sunlight streamed into her room and she groaned, turning around to get away from the sun. It revealed too much of her. She doesn't want the sun. The light makes an actress out of her. She wants the darkness, the absolute. The end... no... she doesn't want the end... not now...   
  
Someone knocked on the door, "Bulma?" Goku asked quietly, wondering if she was awake.  
  
With a yawn, Bulma stretched out and reached for her wristband to hide her scars with... she couldn't find it. In a panic, she sat up and looked around. In its place was a note - 'Woman, you are going to have to face them sooner or later... tell them the truth.' The note was unsigned, but Bulma knew who it was. She knew she had to face them, but would she be able to? Mustering up her courage, she stood and pulled on a long robe, "Come in." She called out, getting back in bed.  
  
Goku opened the door and stood at the threshold, peering in curiously. "You okay, Bulma?" He asked, very much like the little boy that Bulma had first met. She smiled, she could see it clearer now, the same spiky hair, the eyes... there was no way you could explain the height difference unless it was genetic and there was something about the way they both moved... the smirk. The facial structure... "Bulma?" He asked nervously.  
  
She snapped out of her reviere and focused in on him, "I'm fine." She offered him a small smile. Innocent Goku... not a care in the world...   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked upon entering, concern etched in his face, "Cause Vegeta seemed... worried..." He chose his words carefully. Thought the blood had dried, he could still smell it on her. Funny how he never noticed before... he felt like he failed her somehow. By not being there for her when she needed it... it was always the other way around. Sure, he rescues her when she's trapped inside a cave, took some hits for her, but she was like a mother hen to him - always feeding him, soothing him, basically taking care of him. He knew that she had took some serious   
  
emotional issues for him. He was never meant to know, but Chi Chi told him after he found Bulma lying on his front porch with bruises on her otherwise perfect body. There was something about his past that he wasn't suppose to know. Not even Chi Chi knew what... well, he was determined to find out.   
  
Bulma's mouth twitched, "Vegeta's always worried about something." She paused, having an internal debate of whether or not letting him know about her less then healthy habit. 'Courage, Woman! Courage!' She took a deep breath and stood up, showing her legs and earning a gasp from Goku. He knew that she was hurting. But he had no idea that it was this bad. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"You... the scars..." He sputtered, eyes growing wider when she took off her robe, standing under his naked stare wearing only a thin tank top and shorts. He could see the scars that spiraled down her arms, like miniture tattoos, some disappeared underneath her top and shorts. Strangely enough, her skin remained smooth. There were no bumps or caves where the scars were. It was like someone had taken a brush and painted the designs on her. "How... who... why?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes trained on her with morbid fascination.  
  
Bulma didn't know how to answer. "It's complicated." She told him, "And if I told you... I..." She was no fool. She knew how protective Goku was, just like his... just like Vegeta. If she told him that Yamcha had hurt her emotionally and this was the reason for her scars, he'll thrash the man. Even though the scars were her own choosing. Yamcha didn't really do anything to her. Nothing physical anyways... except for that one night... she turned away, she refuse to think about it. After all, it's in the past and he stopped before he could... before...  
  
"Yamcha." There was cold fury in Goku's voice. When Bulma looked up, she could see the Saiyen part of him shining through. Nodding slowly, she wondered how he knew. "The bastard did this to you??" He hissed.  
  
"How...?"  
  
He held his anger in check to answer her, "I asked Chi Chi." Looking at her confused face, he broke into a soft smile, "Telepathy, you gotta love it."  
  
Telepathy? Did it come from a bond? Then how come... Bulma didn't finish her thoughts when she saw Goku storm out the door, "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"  
  
Stupid Woman! He thought, He hurt you so much and you're STILL protecting him? "No." Goku answered, "I won't kill him." I'll forego that pleasure to Vegeta...  
  
The eldest Prince of Vegeta-sei sat outside waiting for him. His eyes met Goku and nodded, "She told you?"  
  
"She showed me." Came the icy answer. And that was worst than just telling him. He saw her pain. And he knew who had caused it, "He should suffer."  
  
"For his infidelity. For not noticing how much she needed love. For inflicting these emotions in her so she felt the urge to hurt herself." Vegeta nodded, "But the bastard didn't hurt her himself." And as if in an afterthought, "He didn't love her. I wonder if I should thank him..." If he had, than Vegeta would have had no chance. His Woman is faithful. That much he knew.  
  
"Then we'll just hurt him." Goku's eyes shifted, "Pity."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Your Saiyen spirit is showing through." But I rather you take after Mother more...  
  
"And you are falling for an Earthling." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Am I?" Vegeta studied Goku, noting the eager eyes and the smirk that lingered on his lips. It was not his imagination, around his waist curled a furry tail and his spiky black hair grew longer still. Yes, he was going to have to tell his brother soon. But not yet. There's still time until the full moon. Still time until they come to their full power.   
  
Just then, a red convertible pulled up. A familiar mop of unruly black hair danced with the wind.   
  
"Time to teach the bastard a lesson."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohhh... what did Bunny speak to Vegeta about? Who exactly IS she? Is she really just an android like Bulma thought she was? Or is she MORE? *snickers* Bulma knows about Vegeta and Goku!! Ohhhh!!! ^^ Yes, there will be one more lemon chapter. I'm not sure how soon I can dish it out, but it's going to come. Bulma accepts Vegeta! Yay! Then she'll have the same control he has over her! Muwhahahahahaha!! Not that she doesn't already D *Holds up sign - Aren't I just the most innocent li'l aNgel you've ever seen?*  
  
And what happened to my reviews?  
  
Da Bomb - Oh, the angst is almost over. The storyline is going to be switching to Vegeta and Goku for a bit, then back to Bulma for the birth. But that's all I'm going to say..  
  
Shea Loner - Next chapter. Promise.  
  
mushi-azn - I'll continue with Chapter 8 when I figure out how to do mouse-overs... well, on my site anyways. 


	8. Part I Seven

Tribulation  
  
R   
  
Ryo Angel  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brief recap-   
  
Vegeta: Ohh, I'm a impossible prick that just discovered love so I must save Bulma. BTW, Goku is my brother, but I hate him because he was saved but I have to suffer.  
  
Bulma: I'm depressed and the world hates me. But wait! Vegeta lusts after me! But I always make bad decisions... Yamcha is coming over and I can't find the strength to face him even though it was by my own choice to scar my body. Oh cruel world!  
  
Goku: What is going on here? What secret are they holding back from me? Bulma is suffering because of Yamcha... Die Yamcha!   
  
Bunny: I'm not really an android, Bulma just thinks I am. I am actually...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He flipped his hair back and took off his shades, it's been a while since he last came to a stop at the Capsule Corps. Just about that time when Bulma caught him in bed with another girl... he grimanced at that thought. 'She might not take me back because of that...' But he straightened, she's got to take him back. Who else besides him that could stomach her virginal act? He knew she's been whoring around, spreading her legs for that Saiyen bastard. Probably both at the same time. A look of disgust on his face, he took a step towards the Capsule Corps. How else can she explain those scars? Everyone knows those fuckers like to take their women hard and fast.  
  
Two figures stood in the shadows, arms crossed, legs spread out. One tall, one short. Both seemed to tower over him. The two Saiyen bastards. He faked a smile and greeted the taller one, "Goku! Long time, eh, buddy?"  
  
Yamcha was shocked when Goku growled at him. GROWLED! At HIM! He broke into a wary smile. "Goku?" He asked, taking a step back as they advanced slowly to him. What the fuck? He wanted to run away screaming, but their eyes locked and he swallowed loudly when he saw the hatred in both pairs. He stood there frozen. Vegeta stopped a short distance as Goku continued to advance.  
  
"Goku, buddy ol' pal! What's going on here?" Yamcha was breathing heavily now. He knew that running was futile. If a Saiyen wanted to hurt you, nothing can stop them. But staying... that's also a lost hope. "What..." He swallowed, looking up at the Saiyen towering over him. "What did I do?"  
  
"I know what you did to Bulma." One sentence. Yamcha didn't even have time to react, not that it would do any good. One sentence was all Goku spoke before kicking him into the air where Vegeta floated waiting. There was a sickening crack as the Prince of Saiyens thrust his elbow into Yamcha's spine, his back almost touched his feet as he flew back downwards, his eyes opened wide, mouth ajared, a silent scream of pain.   
  
He couldn't figure out how Goku knew about that time when he almost raped... no. He did nothing like that. She was willing. That bitch! That slut! That whore! She must have lied about how willing she was to spread those sickly legs for him! Anger welled up as he laid there, almost broken on the cold ground. He turned around. "Goku!" He managed to cry out when Vegeta landed near the taller Saiyen. "I can explain!" Yamcha struggled to stand, "She lied." He began.  
  
Goku exchanged a glance with Vegeta and both turned their eyes on the weakling laying before them, "She lied." Yamcha repeated, "She was willing, she left her room opened and she came onto me!" He tried desperately to remember what exactly had happened. It wasn't his fault that he was drunk. No. It was that one fucking bitch at the bar that wouldn't give him any. "I didn't force her!" He shouted, "Honest! She's lying to you! I didn't even touch her!"  
  
Shock leapt through the Saiyen's mind. They were wrong. The bastard did hurt Bulma. Shaking his head in disgust, Goku stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, ready to give Yamcha a taste of his own medicine. Picking on a defenseless woman like Bulma. Oh, there's hell to pay. But before he could take another step, a strangled cry came from Capsule Corps. Bulma.  
  
Vegeta was already gone, but Goku stayed behind, "I suggest you run, Yamcha. And pray to Dende that I never find you..." His voice was soft, but Yamcha caught the cold hatred that laced his words and Yamcha had no doubt that he would be dead should Goku ever find him. He cursed the day he ever met Bulma. Scrambling to his car, he sped off, checking his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't followed. Why oh WHY did he ever come back? Oh yeah... he finally figured out that he needed her... to make it in this world...  
  
Vegeta knocked down the door and entered to find Bunny looming over an unconcious Bulma, "Is she...?" He couldn't speak the words aloud. He had a strange dream that he lost her and he's afraid that it might come true.  
  
Bunny turned to him, a small smile on her face, "She just found out she's pregnant." Her eyes lost their glow, "But her body has not made up its mind if it should accept the babe..."  
  
"What do I need to do?" Vegeta was beside himself, Bulma carries his child...  
  
"The bond should have..." Her eyes narrowed when her eyes fell on his neck, "You have not bonded yet." A statement.  
  
Looking away, Vegeta shook his head. "She did not feel compelled to..."  
  
"Then you would need to court her. Seduce her. Love her." They both turned their gazes at Bulma, "If she does not acknowledge the bond soon, the child will be lost. But never force her." She commanded, "There are some that force the bond... I will not allow that!"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say, "I..."  
  
Bunny just shook her head, "It was all in the past, my Prince... let us never speak of this again."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Never speak of this again." Bunny repeated firmly, eyes flashing.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I understand." He wanted to ask her so much about her past. His past. Their past. But everything will explain itself with the coming of the full moon. The New Moon. He didn't notice when Bunny left, too lost in his own thoughts, "You're one of us, love." He whispered to Bulma, stroking his mark on her, "One of the few."  
  
*********************************  
  
I can stand anything with you by my side.  
  
You are my healer, my savior.  
  
*********************************  
  
Mommy? Why don't you want me?  
  
The voice was all around her, surrounding her, "Who is this?"  
  
Mommy... Mommy... Mommy...   
  
It echoed around her, enveloping her. Bulma turned all around to see nothing. She was in a world of nothingness, "Who is this?" She asked.  
  
Mommy... Mommy... Why don't you want me, Mommy?  
  
A little boy with blue eyes appeared. His short purple hair was drenched with rain. His mouth moved but no sound came out, instead she could hear him inside of her, echoing into her mind.  
  
Why don't you want me, Mommy?  
  
"Want you? I don't even know you." She stood there, staring at the miniture replica of herself.  
  
And Daddy... I look like Daddy.  
  
"Daddy?" She echoed.  
  
A image of Vegeta leapt to her mind. Beside it was the little boy. Yes, she could see the resemblance. "Who are you?" She asked, her hand stretched outwards, wanting very much to touch this little boy, but at the same time afraid that he'll disappear from her once she obtained him.  
  
I'll never leave, Mommy. I'm yours. Yours and Daddy's... The voice assured her. The voice grew sad, But why don't you want me?  
  
"I want you..." She whispered, "I do want you so..." Tears formed in her eyes as the little boy stepped closer to her. "I want you." She repeated firmly, bending down, "I want you, I want you, I want you..."  
  
"You want me?" He asked uncertain, his voice like sweet music in her ears.  
  
"I want you..." She told him again.   
  
"Do you want Daddy too?" He questioned.  
  
Bulma hesitated. This child she want more than anything. But Vegeta... "He does not want ME."  
  
The little boy smiled, "He marked you." He said, his short chubby fingers traced her mark. "You are his."   
  
She was at a loss for words. The child's soothing caress was sweet and innocent and she felt a stirring in her heart.  
  
"But do you want him?" He asked, "Do you want ME?" The voice changed to that of Vegeta's and the little boy disappeared. The white background melted into the interior of her room, "Do you want me, Woman?" Vegeta asked, stroking her cheek and neck.  
  
"I want you..." She whispered, her eyes fluttering open. "I love you."   
  
A smile teased her lips and they touched his. Pulling his body downwards, she rolled until she was on top. "Love me." She whispered into his ears. "Make love with me." A soft kiss to his neck and she moaned when he did the same. Her next words shocked him to the core, "Bond with me."  
  
He rolled them over and sat up on his heels to look at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
Her face grew worried, "I..." She knew her dream was just an illusion. He doesn't want her. "Forget it." She tried to shove him away, sure that she was making a fool out of herself, but he held onto her hands and forced her to look at him, "What do you want? Isn't it enough that you used me? You want to humiliate me some mor...oh...." She moaned when he pressed two fingers onto her neck. "Stop that..." She sighed, "I'm... I'm angry at you..."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Sure you are, love." He kept his fingers on that spot, moving them in a circular motion while nipping at her lips, "I would love to bond with you." He purred, planting a soft kiss on her lips before kissing a trail down to her neck where he licked the mark, delighting at her shiver of pleasure. "I just don't want to hurt you..." He whispered, "We can still bond without giving into carnal desire." He told her, planting a kiss on her throat. "Would you rather have that?" He asked huskily, knowing well that he couldn't deny her anything.  
  
She was taken aback. She hadn't thought about that. She shook her head, "No." She told him, "I want to bond with you the way Saiyens are meant to be bonded..." She smiled, pulling his head up to kiss him softly on the lips. He inhaled her scent and nodded, slowly removing her clothing, thinking to be gentle, when she tugged at his hair. Vegeta looked up and saw a scowl on her face. "I said I want to bond with you the way Saiyens are meant to be bonded." She repeated.  
  
A glimmer of enlightment flashed through those dark eyes and he growled then. Tearing the rest of her clothing away, he set to dominate her. To devour her. "You are mine, Woman." He told her, kissing the valley of her breasts, licking and nipping as he made his way down. Bulma arched her back and moaned.  
  
"Yours..." She agreed, her hips jerking upwards when he flicked his tongue against her jewel. His tongue tasted her then, a groan vibrated through him. She was like honey... he could never get enough of her... "Come up, Vegeta..."  
  
She whispered, tugging at him, needing him, "Come up, my prince..."  
  
When he finally slipped inside of her, they both released a sigh. Completion. She wrapped both arms around his bare shoulders, holding on tightly as he started to move. Slowly at first, still not wanting to hurt her, but her hips began to thrust up at him insistantly and his pace increased. "Yes..." She breathed, arching her back, straining for more. Together they entered a primal dance between two equals.  
  
"Ugh." With a groan, he sank his teeth into her, drinking deeply, lost in ecstasy as she did the same to him. They were complete. In both body and mind.   
  
-----  
  
I never knew what they meant.  
  
A fairy tale love isn't always in story books.  
  
Ours rises to the occasion.   
  
Ours is one for all eternity.  
  
-----  
  
"Should I come?" The little boy asked her, a grin on his face, already know the answer.  
  
Bulma opened her arms, "Come to me." She told him. "Come to us."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^_^  
  
Next chapter... I'm thinking a little exploration on both their parts. Just to have a feel of what to come. Goku comes around and gets closer to Vegeta... flashes of memories comes running back... something along those lines...  
  
Question time! Don't you just hate this? ^_^  
  
A few more weeks until the next full moon... Who is Bunny?   
  
What does she have to do with all of this?   
  
What happens at the next full moon?  
  
BTW, for the next chapter you guys might have to wait about a month or so... I'm a SO sorry about that, but I'm really not feeling inspired... and if I just end things here, you guys will be all yelling about what happens with Goku and Vegeta and the full moon and Bunny and all that... SO sorry!!   
  
Da Bomb - Thank-you! Now... how about a little ideas? ^^;;  
  
Riannon - Don't worry about the reviews, it's summer, everyone has plans...  
  
MysteryDreamer - Ahh... praise... like music to my ears... ^^ And no, it was a poem written by yours truely!  
  
gothchicy - They kinda kicked his ass...  
  
mushi-azn - Ahh... My number one fan! ^_^ Thank you so much for your continual support! 


	9. Part I Eight

Tribulation  
R   
Ryo Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry, my child..." The woman stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry..."  
  
'Wait!' He wanted to cry out. 'Who are you?' But he couldn't find his voice, his hand went to his throat, 'How come I can't talk?' The woman contined to watch him, sadness etched in her eyes.  
  
A full moon appeared behind him and he doubled over when he felt pain erupting from the base of his spine where the tailbone began. 'What's happening?' He couldn't breathe and the world began to swim. Colors melted together and moon began to pulse in tune with his heart. "The full moon..." He finally managed to whisper, "The full moon..." He stood and wrapped his newly grown tail around his waist, "The full moon." He said to her.  
  
She nodded, "Vegeta will tell you, my child." She moved to say more, but decided against it, "Be well..." She whispered, floating to him, "Forgive me." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead that seemed to burn through him. "Forgive me."  
  
----------------  
  
Chi Chi woke up to the tossing and turnings of her husband and attempted to sooth him, "Goku?" She whispered gently, "Goku..." She jumped back when he gave a groan and arched his back, his eyes opening and he was panting heavily. "Goku?" Chi Chi edged back to him, "Are you okay?  
  
He slowly turned to look at her. Nodding and closing his eyes, he sat up and drew her into his arms, needing to hold her close.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she held him, slowly probing into his mind, hurt when she found it blocked. She continued to hold him, growing increasingly worried when he wouldn't let her in.  
.  
.  
.  
****  
The moon begins to bloom,  
And the silver stars twinkle dully,  
Wary of the secrets they hold,  
Wanting the world to know.  
****  
.  
.  
.  
"The meaner they are..." She giggled as she propped herself up with an elbow, "The softer hearted they are."  
  
Vegeta opened on eye lazily, a smirk on his face. Then in one swift move, pinned her under him, "And the more they try to resist," He murmered, capturing her lips with his, "The harder they fall." Playfully, he nipped her neck before rising, "Time to get up."  
  
Bulma sat up, letting the blanket fall, revealing her state of undress. "Do we have to?" She asked with a small pout.  
  
Vegeta walked back to her and pinned her arms above her head, laughing as she squealed, "You are insatiable, wench."   
  
Bulma bucked her hips, "Only for you." She answered sweetly.   
  
Without another word, Vegeta let her go, "I have to get going." He told her seriously.  
  
"Why?" Getting up, Bulma frowned as Vegeta started to buckle up, "You never have to go when you can laze around..." Cautiously, she reached out and tried to explore his mind only to find it closed from her. What was he hiding from her? "Vegeta?" She questioned.   
  
"All will be revealed in due time, Woman." Vegeta shrugged off her question, but touched her mind tenderly with his own, letting her feel his emotions unbarred.  
  
Sighing at his ambiguity, Bulma let it slide, he'll let her know when she needs to know... she just hopes that it doesn't have anything to do with his tail... it grew back the night before and was now curled around his waist. Getting up, she dressed, "Where are you going?" She asked, "Can you tell me that, at least?"  
  
He paused at the window and looked back at her, "Kakkorrot's." Leaping out, he flew off, leaving her to wonder what business he had with Goku.  
.  
.  
.  
****  
Two beings search amongst the sky,  
Waiting for the moon to show her face,  
Waiting for the night  
When their world will be reborn again.  
****  
.  
.  
.  
Chi Chi opened the door, saw who it was and slammed it shut again. Her husband didn't need to be disturbed. Unfortunately, her strength was no match for the Saiyen and the door wouldn't close. "Go away!" She hissed at Vegeta, "Goku's disturbed as it is, you're only going to make it worse for him."  
  
Vegeta's tail flicked back and forth behind him and he watched Chi Chi's eyes go wide, "I take it his grew back also." He stated dryly, barging in through the door, leaving Chi Chi to stare at him as he made his way upstairs. He found Goku floating in the air, meditating. Vegeta could feel Goku's aura around him, but there was a trace of one more. Someone close and dear to him. "You had a visitor last night." He stated, "That's good."  
  
Goku's eyes opened and he stared down at Vegeta. Not a word was said as he gently came back down to ground. "Who are you?" He asked hoarsely, his tail tightening around his waist.  
  
Vegeta considered his question. In three days was the full moon. THE full moon. He deserves to know, "I'm your brother."  
  
"Brother?" Goku echoed hollowly, staring down at the small Saiyen.  
  
"Your -older- brother." Vegeta smirked. Goku stared at him in surprise and shock, "You're probably amazed, aren't you Kakkorot? I knew all this and yet I still tried to kill you."  
  
"But... you... I..." Goku stammered, "How?" He finally managed.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "The easiest answer - our father's a bastard, our mother is an Earthling-Saiyen halfbreed. She wanted to save us from the bastard's abuse, but can't save the both of us, so the younger one is spared." He shrugged, "You won the lot."  
  
Goku could only stare at him in shock, "I don't understand. Why tell me this now? Why...?" His tail tightened around him and Vegeta noted his distress.  
  
"Come on." Vegeta moved to the window, "Follow me." Jumping through the window, he took to the air, leaving Goku to follow him, unsure of how to proceed, unsure of his own identity. He quickly caught up and the two flew side by side in silence. Over oceans and lakes, Goku's mind was turbulent, the woman in his dreams called him her child. And Vegeta was his brother? His OLDER brother nonetheless. How was this possible? What about Radditz? He claimed to be his brother also. Vegeta slowed down and flew down to the high cliff.  
  
"Now what?" Goku asked, standing up as Vegeta sat down at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Look up and tell me what you see." Came Vegeta's answer.  
  
Confused, Goku did as he was close. Over his head was the moon almost full, "You're not planning to destroy the Earth again are you?" He asked, his body tensing, ready to take up stance.  
  
"No," Vegeta snorted, "There's more to life and being Saiyen than destruction," He shot his younger brother a look, "Regardless of what you may think..." He paused and stood up, "We can control our morphed forms."  
  
Goku opened and shut his mouth and Vegeta continued, "We're not full Saiyens. I told you that already. Our mother was a half-breed. Born from the ancient Gods of Earth. In three days, the moon will be full..." He stopped and smirked, standing up.  
  
"And?" Goku asked, looking down at Vegeta, "What happens then?"  
  
"It's an occasion. A special occasion." Vegeta started walking down the cliff and into the grassy area of the mountain.  
  
"What makes this full moon so different from the other ones?" Goku asked, trailing after him, "Besides our tails."  
  
The look Vegeta spared him was pitying, "It's the thirteenth moon of the thirteenth year.  
  
"Thirteenth year?" Goku asked intelligently.  
  
With a sigh, Vegeta closed his eyes, "According to the legend, When the thirteenth moon blooms in full on the thirteenth Saiyen year, the destroyed land will bloom once more."  
  
Goku's face was alarmed, "You mean Vegeta-sai will come back??"  
  
"Yes, yes." Vegeta said as he continued to walk down the mountains, "No need to be alarmed, Kakkorot, you can feel it happening already, the planet is slowly being formed again, life is reborn..."  
  
"People already dying." Goku spat, "I'm going to stop it, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Try it, there's no harm." He stopped and turned towards Goku who was staring at him, a confused look on his face, "You can stop Vegeta-sai from coming back no more than you can stop the wind."  
  
"Then I'll die trying."  
  
Vegeta snorted and turned away, continuing his saunter down the mountain, "Come along, Kakkorot. There's a woman that's very eager to meet you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wonder who that'll be? LoL Not a really good place to end the chapter, but I have no idea what else to write... damn writer's block! It's extending to all my stories! Argh!  
  
Well, I said a month... but I finished this chapter quicker then I though... I can't promise that I'll have the next chapter in two weeks time, but I'll try.  
  
All right, help me out here, just to give me a some ideas, for the the next chapter,   
  
Should Goku find out about his heritage or should he be kept in the dark a bit longer?  
  
Do you want dreams sequences?  
  
What about Bulma? What should I do about her?  
  
love-princess - Until now? What went wrong?   
  
MysteryDreamer - O_o;; Gimme back my shoe!!  
  
Riannon - It's ASAP. Next chapter... hopefully I'll have it up by two weeks...  
  
mushi-azn - Not a month! A couple of weeks... ^^;; Sorry for the scare...  
  
Shea Loner - Ahh... you understand me the most. Thank-you for your patience. ^_^  
  
****NOTE*****  
  
I am looking for someone to run ideas by... and for someone to give me some ideas. If interested, e-mail me at moonlily001@yahoo.com   
  
****End Note**** 


	10. Part I Nine

Tribulation  
R   
Ryo Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He nodded slowly, yes, he understand what she just did... yes, he could replicate it if he so choose.   
  
"Good," She said, "Give me your hands and close your eyes." Palm to palm, they sat across from each other, a light glow emitting from their touching hands. Vegeta could feel his body grow stronger, his senses heightening. But he soon senses something going wrong. A spray of blood splattered against his face and contact was broken. His eyes flew open and he looked at his fallen mother with horror.  
  
"Mother?" He asked, looking for some sign.  
  
She looked at him with a small smile. 'I love you.' She mouthed before falling into his arms, lifeless. Her spirit flew from her body and watched as her son cried, holding onto her body, screaming for her to wake up. She watched as King Vegeta stormed in, the guards shaking in his wake. She watched as Vegeta was ripped from her body and thrown across the room. She watched as he stared down at her body, a undecipherable smile on his face. Watched as King Vegeta strode over to her son and thrashed him within an inch of his life. All this, she watched and did nothing, could do nothing, to stop it.  
  
An angel of death came for her and with one last look at the bruised face of her beloved son, she left him. She followed the angel to the check-in registry for the dead and resigned herself to a afterlife of pain. The bloodied face of her eldest son etched in her mind, she couldn't see anything else, and in her heart, she was crying out to see her two sons together with her. "Usagi Tsukino." She looked up with unfeeling eyes to acknowledge her name, "You are born on the thirteenth day of the thirteenth moon."   
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
"Daughter to both Saiyen and Earthling. Mother of twins, Vegeta and Kakkorot. Sister to one Zuchi Tsukino." The man behind the counter regarded her calm posture and air of resignation and smiled, "You shall be given a new body on Earth..." A pause. He looked at her hurting eyes, "You will be able to interact with your youngest son... he is now called Son Goku."  
  
Usagi slowly stirred and looked up thankfully at the registrar, but was quickly shooed into a room. She managed to find her voice at last and called out a heart-felt, "Thank-you!" Inside, a tunnel opened and a bit hesitately, she stepped inside, anxious to meet her baby.  
  
"Bunny?"   
  
She was pulled back to the present when she heard his voice. Without turning around, she floated upwards, her eyes on the setting sun and the rising moon. It's almost full... three more days... and Vegeta-sei would blossom once more. It's residents newly recreated, ready to receive their new King and Queen. But who would it be? Vegeta and Bulma? Elegance and grace, intelligence and beauty. Goku and Chi-Chi? Kind-hearted and brave, protective and motherly. Each pair had their own uniqueness. But wait! The reigning queen lived still. Who shall it be?   
  
"Mother."  
  
A small smile on her face, she turned around to face her eldest. Side by side, she saw them together. Side by side. Two strangers whom she understands more than anyone. A blank mask was placed firmly over the contours of her eldest son. Her youngest wore a face of confusion.  
  
"Mother?" Goku looked between his new found brother and the woman that he had known to be Bulma's mother. "This is...?"   
  
A pitying smile found its way to her lips as she came down in front of Goku, "My child..." She reached out a hand as if to carress his face, but her fingers curled into her hand as she bit her lower lip, "So much has changed... so many years have passed..."  
  
"It's all in the past." Vegeta stepped up, "We can be a family again."  
  
"Can we?" Bunny turned around and looked at the horizon, "I am no longer a Saiyen. I am not what you are." A sense of loss flowed through her and she clenced her hands to keep from crying out.  
  
"No one need know!" Vegeta couldn't believe this. His mother, whom he had longed for all these years... now lost to him again. "Please..." He almost begged.  
  
"Aren't you?" Goku watched her, hypnotized by the images that were starting to filter through his mind's eye. Memories in the form of dreams came back to him. He remembered laughing with a raven haired woman, crying to her as he fell from his first attempt at flying, sparring with her... "Shera, shera, n'cko shera..." He softly sang, eyeing Bunny in a mixture of confusion and happiness.  
  
Vegeta watched them. He too, know the lullaby that Goku had sung. When things got particularly bad, she would go into his room and rocked him until he fell asleep, singing the lullaby that was forever imprinted in his mind. How did Kakkorot know? It doesn't matter... not now... not if he could persuade their mother... "Come with us, Mother." Vegeta urged Bunny, "We need you."  
  
Bunny smiled wryly, "You are both grown, no longer needing this old woman."  
  
"Then why did you show yourself to us?" Goku asked angrily, "You gave us hope only to rip it away from us." Disgust made its way into his face, "You are Saiyen in spirit. That part never dies." He reminded her.  
  
"That may be true, but that part of my life is over... and I choose to remain here on Earth..." She looked at them with a long searching gaze, "And how will you choose?" She asked them, "When Vegeta-sei is reserrected, you will have to choose. The land of your birth?" She challenged, "Or here, the land which you have come to call home?"  
  
Goku didn't know what to say and neither did Vegeta. They didn't think that they would have to choose, but choose they must.   
  
"Perhaps we were too hasty..." Vegeta murmured.  
  
Bunny shook her head, "Don't accuse me of things." A pause, "I missed you two too much to fight with you..." With a speed that befits the Queen of Saiyens, she gathered both of them in a hug, "Too much..."  
  
The two brothers didn't say a word. A mother's loving hug was as precious to these two, who have done so long without, as gold.  
  
------------  
  
12,786 miles away, a planet was being formed. As matter gathered, the stars around it twinkled with unspoken dread. For almost thirty years, the universe was at peace. What good will come of this?   
  
"I will have my revenge..." Magenta eyes glinted from inside a ship, "I will not be defeated by a bunch of monkeys..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ugh! It's short, I know. I'm sorry! But writer's block sucks! Sometimes I'm really inspired, but I can only throw in a sentence or two. At most a paragraph.  
  
Anyways, what do you think? Who will rule? Vegeta and Bulma? Goku and Chi Chi? Bunny going back as the reigning Queen?   
  
What will happen? Who IS that at the end? ^_^  
  
Review please! ^_^  
  
Riannon - It's still kept in the dark a bit. I'm going to try and explain some of Vegeta-sai's customs, since well, no one really knows how it is... ^_^ I get to play around with it... be afraid. Be VERY afraid... As for Radditz, I'll try and explain in the next chapter.... whenever I get over writer's block... it's the only cure to writer's cramp ya know. ^^;;  
  
Damnit@! - Not much of an update... but I did it!  
  
Roselyn - Really? O_O Wow... and I thought I was writing just nonsense... (seriously)  
  
mushi-azn - This chapter is even shorter... ^^;; Writer's block is a bitch!  
  
love-princess1 - Thank-you! I hope that I'll update soon...  
  
Shea Loner - E-mail? AIM? When are you on? Cuz I'm totally clueless as to how to write the rest... 


	11. Part I Ten

Tribulation  
R   
Ryo Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta layed in bed, a hand wrapped around Bulma's torso, tracing patterns over her developing stomch, a troubled look on his face. Vegeta-sai was the planet on which he was conceived and born. But Earth... this was the planet his own child was conceived. This was the planet on which he found his mate. That bring about another set of questions. Would his mate even want to leave? Would she hate him if he choose to go back? His grip on her tightened.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma gasped slightly, "Ease off..." Something was troubling him, but she doesn't want to pressure him into telling her. Knowing him as well as she did, he'll speak when he feels comfortable with telling her. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head against the back of her neck, loosening his hold, but keeping a hand firmly wrapped around her. She sighed softly, shifting her body until they were face to face, "Sweety?" She pressed her forehead against his, "I'm always here to talk if you want to..." She kissed him softly on the lips and sensed an urgency in him. Hesitating a second, she quickly shimmied out of her sleeping gown and pushed him on his back, all without breaking contact with his lips. Pulling back slightly, she kissed him again, lingering as she ran her tongue along his lips, coaxing them to open up.  
  
And open up he did with a light moan of pleasure. Their tongue danced to a rhythm that they knew so well, but Vegeta pulled away licking his lips; he could still taste her. "There's something we need to talk about, Woman."  
  
Bulma looked at him with a worried frown, "Okay..." She sat up, pulling the sheet around her body, "What about?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his innocent mate, the love and understanding shimmering in her eyes before he even spoke. Without another moment's hesitation, he let down his mental guard and revealed all. "I told you about my brother... Kakkorot." Bulma didn't interrupt. She sat there quietly, allowing information to flow into her mind and listened as he tried to make sense of what she was acquiring. "In two days Vegeta-sai will be reborn again... and..." He couldn't find the words to explain.   
  
"And you have to choose." It was neither a statement nor a question. It was acceptance. She smiled warmly, "No matter what you decide, I'll be there with you."  
  
And thought he didn't say it aloud, Vegeta's eyes showed his emotions - I love you.  
  
"Show me." She laughed, pulling him onto of her.  
  
-----  
  
Bulma left Vegeta sleeping on the bed and softly withdrew from the room. "Bunny?" She called out softly, "Bunny..." One hand unconciously rubbing her small protruding stomach, she walked outside and saw a shadow on the roof. With little hesitation, she leapt upwards and landed unsteadily on her feet. A hand reached out to steady her.  
  
"You are with child, Bulma. Careful."  
  
Bulma looked into the eyes of the woman that she had known almost all her life, "I will." Bulma paused and plunged forward, "I am, after all, carrying a potential heir to the throne."  
  
Bunny smiled, "You are so sure that Vegeta would choose to go back to Vegeta-sai and rule?"  
  
Bulma shook her head silently, looking searchingly at Bunny, "Not to Vegeta-sai. I am carrying the potential One... Mother."  
  
Bunny studied the woman that stood before her and her eyes glowed with a faint unearthly light, "I am not your mother, Bulma."   
  
"No." Bulma agreed, "You are an assimilation of the ancient ones." Memories had awakened inside of her and she's trying to sort them all out, "You hold their memories. And I too, will become a part of you when I pass on."  
  
Bunny gifted Bulma with a sagacious smile, "And that is not for quite a while yet." She held out one naked hand, urging Bulma to take it. With no hesitation, Bulma placed her hand onto the lightly glowing hand and gasped softly at the images that assaulted her. Images of her own childhood and her adolescence. Images of watching Vegeta as a young Prince, with his mother and his father. Silent tears found their way down her cheeks when she saw how he was abused, her hand clutched her stomach protectively, thankful that the King Vegeta was dead.   
  
*******  
  
Bulma felt like she was looking into the room with her own eyes.  
  
Freeza stood in the sidelines and watched as the young king knelt for his coronation. His eyes burned with intensity and he licked his lips as he watched Vegeta rise, the crown on his face. As with custom, Vegeta walked out towards the balcony and slit both wrists, letting blood drip down into the casket that housed his dead father. Returning blood to the one that made you who you were. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.  
  
"My prince," Her body made the motions of bowing, dropping down to one knee. She looked up, "My king."  
  
His stony gaze scared her, but this body was not her own and she rose accordingly, moving with the rest of the couriers as they moved through the motions for the coronation. As night fell and the last strains of music fell upon drunken ears, she found herself floating out among the stars, staring down at Vegeta as he stepped out onto the balcony of his chambers. Freeza came in afterwards and wrapped his arms around the young king.   
  
Vegeta's face was blank, stiffening as Freeza slipped a hand under his tousers, cupping his shaft in his three fingered hand. "My, my, you have a lovely surprise for me."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the events that happened next.  
  
Vegeta twirled around and pushed Freeza back into the room and onto the bed. Bulma didn't want to see, but she was reluctantly drawn to the events that unfolded. There was no real foreplay and Bulma watched with unwavering eyes and Vegeta took Freeza savagely. A small gasp of disbelief as she realized for the first time - Freeza was a woman.  
  
*******  
  
With a gasp, she was pulled back into the present. Shaking her head, she turned to Bunny, "Why?"  
  
"His son comes for revenge."  
  
Bulma clutched her stomach in dread, "Vegeta-sai..." She whispered. Bunny didn't reply and Bulma knew it to be true, "How much longer?"   
  
"He is already there. It only remains to be seen who shall take over the throne."  
  
Bulma laughed without mirth, "Which throne?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm... I just realized that Bulma and Vegeta are cousins the way I wrote this... ah well.   
  
Wow! I just realized that I haven't updated in almost 4 months! You guys must hate me! .  
  
So sorry! RL just ran away with me. But I'm back... I hope. I'll try to update sooner next time, but writer's block and RL just wouldn't let me. Sorry!! Forgive me!! 


	12. Part I Eleven

Tribulation  
R   
Ryo Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The world was still. He stood there and looked around. No sound could be heard. No birds, no wind rustling through the leaves. It's as if the world was dead. Straining His ears, He heard a soft song being sung. Cautiously, He made His way towards the sound. Soon a capsule came into view. Sensing something was amiss, He hurried towards it. The singing soon turned into screams. Running now, He slammed the door open and caught Himself before He fell through and topple into the vast empty universe. He stared wide eyed at the boy standing upside down in front of him. His veins bulged and blood seemed to drip upwards towards his feet.   
  
"Hello." The boy greeted Him with a smile, "How are you?"  
  
He didn't know what to say. He stared mesmerized, fascinated, scared as the boy exploded, red life splattering into His eyes. Clearing them hurriedly, the universe was gone. He stood in an open field. The air jumping with sound. And then, all was quiet, all was still.  
  
"Boo."   
  
He turned around....  
  
Gohan bolted awake breathing heavily. Cold sweat covered his body and he shook his head to get rid of the lingering images of his dream. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen and downed a glass of ice water. In. Out. In. Out. He controlled his breathing and was about to make his way when he happened to look out the window and saw a shooting star. Hundreds of them. With a small smile, he made his way outside and jumped atop the roof. Settling down, he leaned back to enjoy the meteor shower.   
  
With a smile on his face, his eyes started to close when a loud crash jolted him awake once more. Jumping up, he turned his head towards the sound, his ears twitching as he rushed into his house to rouse his dad.  
  
----  
  
"They will pay." Magenta eyes stared at the orb outisde his ship. Flushed with green, he could feel the life energy forming one by one. "Soon..." He laughed, "Soon Father."  
  
"Sire."   
  
The humanoid creature turned and growled at with impatience, "What?"  
  
"There is a ship approaching from a planet called Earth."  
  
His eyes glittered, "He's coming. They're coming." His red lips curved into a smirk, "Good." Turning to the warrior that entered, "Prepare the A team," He turned back towards the window, "The universe will soon scream."  
  
----  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Kakkorot, this is beyond a doubt the stupidest idea you had."  
  
Goku laughed along with his brother and leaned back on his chair as he replied, "It was your idea to come here in the first place."  
  
"That doesn't mean that your idea isn't stupid."  
  
"So what? We haven't been on the planet for how long? At least 30 years. Why not get a vacation out of it while we decide who rules?"  
  
"Decide who rules? The strongest rule. And without a doubt, that would be..."  
  
"Me." Goku finished with a smirk, "But seriously," He sat up straight, "Mother seems almost scared to come back. We should still check it out first."  
  
"If you think you're the strongest of us both, you might as well hand me the throne on a golden platter. A cocky man is a dead one."  
  
"And as you are so fond of saying, thank Dende I'm a Saiyen. Not a man."  
  
As the two brother traded friendly insults back and forth, Chi Chi and Bulma sat in another room staring at one another. "So..."   
  
"So..."   
  
Silence fell between the two once more. "How's the baby?" Chi Chi tried again, "When I carried Gohan, I couldn't stop eating. I was as bad as Goku, maybe worse." A hesitant laugh.  
  
Bulma ventured a smile, "It's not that bad. Gives me an oppotunity to try new things."   
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chi Chi figeted, playing with the hem of her skirt, not knowing what to say. What can she say? She woke up that morning when Gohan rushed into the room calling Goku awake and dragging him outside to investigate the noise that he heard. Vegeta and Bulma had shown up with a ship to take them all to Vegeta-sai. She knew this was going to happen. But she wasn't ready for it to happen.   
  
How could she be ready? How could she ever be ready? One day she was Chi Chi, married to an extraordinary man with a tail. Then he died. No big deal. Ressurrect him with the Dragon Balls. Then she was Chi Chi, married to perhaps the last Saiyen. Okay, she handled that all right. Then the constant worry. More Saiyens. Freeza. He didn't return to Earth after Freeza. More worry. He returns. Now Vegeta-sai is ressurrected. And his brother is Vegeta of all people. How could this happen to her? Why to her?   
  
Chi Chi snuck a peek at Bulma. She sat contently with her hands folded across her lap. How could she be so calm about all of this when Chi Chi herself couldn't? How was this possible? Stress started to build up in her and she took in a deep calming breath when the door slid open and Goku poked his head in. Walking over to her, he swooped her up and teleported into another room.  
  
Chi Chi clung to him. She dealt with the problems before and she'll deal with them again. As long as he's there with her. Everything would be all right. "I love you."  
  
Slowly and deliberately, Goku pulled her back to kiss her, telling her with his mind and body how much she means to him. How much he needed her to be there. It works both ways. As the ship neared the planet Vegeta-sai, they made sweet love to each other and reinforced their bond, creating a new life just as Vegeta-sai exploded with life and was reborn once more.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Happy new Year! Goten is created! Yay! ^_^  
  
The chapter isn't very long, but at least I'm updating. Hope you guys like and I will see you all next year! ^_^ 


	13. Part II One

Mitigation  
RyoAngel  
R  
  
Mitigation  
  
\Mit`i*ga"tion\, n. [OE. mitigacioun, F. mitigation, fr. L. mitigatio.] The state of being mitigated; abatement or diminution of anything painful, harsh, severe, afflictive, or calamitous; as, the mitigation of pain  
  
A/N - This is Part Two of my story. "Tribulation" is a story about the enduring pain that Bulma had to go through and how Vegeta had to face his past to help Bulma with her present.   
  
I never meant to make it two parts, but once I re-read Tribulations, I find that that part of the story is over with. Tribluation is defined as "an experience that tests one's endurance, patience, or faith." "Great affliction, trial, or distress."  
  
While mitigation might not be the complete opposite, it offers one a sense of hope. It's the diminution of anything painful. A wound that is open would eventually close and this is what this next part is about. The closing of a wound left uncared for. While "Tribulation" focused on Bulma and her trials, this next part would be focusing on Vegeta's past from the time of his mother's death to the destruction of Vegeta-sai. From there, "Mitigation" will continue on where "Tribulation" has left off.  
  
I will also be going back through "Tribulation" and fixing any grammatical errors or "holes" that I find.  
  
I am in the process of going through college acceptance and preparing for AP exams, so bear with me as my updates might be slow.   
  
***NOTE*** I am looking for a beta. Contact me at xakikox@msn.com  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Prologue  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I am only a half ling, my child." She told him, "Half Saiyen."  
  
"Then what's the other half?" He walked to her as she beckoned.  
  
"A mixture of ancient souls. Rulers of the universe." She began a series of slow intricate movements and motioned for Vegeta to do the same. "They are the magicians, the kings and queens. The fighters, the educators, the healers." Her movements grew faster and faster and she lashed out against him who barely managed to block it. She viciously attacked him and he tried desperately to block them, but in the end she landed a kick in his abdominal. She looked down at him with a distant gaze, her voice harsh and biting. "As a warrior, you must never hesitate to hurt anyone who harms you. Even if you loved them." She motioned for him to get up.  
  
Biting back his tears, he stood and takes up a stance, but she shook her head. "Follow my motions." Again, she launched into another series of movements, this time they were fast pace. "Counter using the combination I showed you." She told him as she once again began to attack him. This time, he was faster, using her momentum to throw her against the wall.  
  
"Mother!" He cried, running to her, but she held him at bay, a smile on her lips.   
  
"Did you see what I had just done?" She asked, referring to her attacks.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Good. Give me your hands and close your eyes." Palm to palm, they sat across from each other, a light glow emitting from their touching hands. He could feel his body grow stronger, his senses heightening. But he soon senses something wrong. A spray of blood splattered against his face and contact was broken. His eyes flew open and he looked at his fallen mother with horror.  
  
"Mother?"   
  
"You're free." She whispered and smiled gently at him, 'I love you.' She mouthed before falling face first onto the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Mother!" He scrambled to her fallen body and pulled her to his body, ignoring his blood splattered face. Tearing the hem of his shirt apart, he wiped the blood away from her face and placed his hand on her cheek. "Mother?" A tear fell, then another. His eyes blurred as he hunched over her body, tears soaking into her blood-stained clothing. His cries were harsh. Screaming, he clutched her body to his, ignoring the guards as they rushed in.   
  
"Vegeta!" Registering his father's voice, he looked up, hatred consuming his being.  
  
"You!" He screamed, his voice not yet matured, "You killed her!"   
  
"I did no such thing!" King Vegeta stepped forward, "You will stop this senseless drival and be calm!" He commanded, "This is unseemly for a son of mine." Step by step, he stood in front of his son, "Give her to me."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta tightened his hold on his mother, "You killed her! Murderer!" He screamed, "MURDERER!" A ripple of energy cascaded over the soldiers, over the King, crumbling the walls as the sonic boom collapsed everything within a three hundred yards radius, many of the soldiers reduced to dust. Only the his father lived. Struggling to stand, there was a look of outrage in his eyes as he approached his fallen son. A snarl on his face, he wrenched his wife's body from his son's tight grip.  
  
"You killed your mother, boy. There's no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"I killed her..." Vegeta whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I killed her!" Fists slammed down onto the ground, creating a valley where a mountain once stood. And a son's sob of grief echoed up through that valley and resounded through the tall mountains of Vegeta-sai.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N - Today is the first of March. I will try to update the first of each month.  
  
There is no better payment than reviews ^.~  
  
Truth sits upon the lips of dying men.  
Matthew Arnold (1822 - 1888), 'Sohrab and Rustum,' 1853  
  
To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven.  
Karen Sunde 


End file.
